


The Future Can Always Change

by JennaCULLEN



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action (though not much), Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons and other shit, Edward and Bella are NOT together, F/M, Fluffy Romance, Imprinting, Pass the salt please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCULLEN/pseuds/JennaCULLEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all starts out how it does in the book. Bella's mother remarries and she wants to travel with Phil, Bella goes to spend time with her dad in Forks. The only difference is that the Cullen's aren't there when she arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Before Edward

**Author's Note:**

> FWI! This fic is set in the future, if that is not obvious. I won't go into the specifics of it because I don't want to confuse anyone. Just be aware that everyone from the original story (excluding vampires and wolves that didn't stop phasing) are most likely in their late 30's early 40's, including Bella and Jake.

_This all starts out how it does in the book. Bella's mother remarries and she wants to travel with Phil, Bella goes to spend time with her dad in Forks. The only difference is that the Cullen's aren't there when she arrives. Bella then meets Jake when her father buys her the car, they instantly become the best of friends. The twist is that he is already a werewolf by the time she moves to Forks AND she is his imprint. Eventually, Jake gathers the courage to tell her the truth - with permission from Sam of course._

_He tells her everything about werewolves and instead of freaking out she accepts it like it was nothing. Pretty soon after that, they start dating. Almost exactly a year later Jake proposes to Bella. She had reservations about it, mainly because of how her parents ended up, but she loves Jake enough to try so she says yes. They get married shortly afterwards, within a week to be exact. Bella doesn't want a big wedding so they have the ceremony (family attended of course) at the courthouse with a small party afterwards._

_Three years into the marriage they have their very first child, Melanie Black. Four years later they have her twin brothers, Eric Black and Derek Black. Four years later - Melanie is eight - Bella and Jacob decide that they should move because Melanie is being bullied on the reservation. They then move to Kentucky because of the distance. Their life is a lot happier once they move to Kentucky and it stays that way for the next nine years._

_Bella is now thirty eight and Jake is thirty five - after they got married Jake stopped his phasing. Melanie is now seventeen and the twins are thirteen. Bella soon finds out that she is pregnant with their fourth child and suddenly thinks that they should move back to Forks. But, shortly before they arrive - literally within two weeks - the Cullen's move back to Forks..._


	2. The Big News

**Bella's POV**

"Kids! Get down here!" I yell. A few minutes pass by before I hear several pairs of feet stomping down the stairs.

"What mom?" Melanie, my eldest child, asks as all three of them come over and sit down. Melanie is sitting on one side of me and Derek is sitting on the other side. Eric is sitting in the love seat.

"Well, I have something to-" Just then the front door opens revealing my husband, Jacob Black.

"Bells, the boss let me off early- Oh!" A few seconds of awkward silence goes by before he says anything. "You were about to tell them, weren't you?" I nod. He walks over and sits beside me. "Okay, them how about you tell them your news?" Emphasis on the your, which I assume he means my pregnancy. "And I tell them the other thing." 

He takes my hand in his, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles over the back of it. Okay, I can do this. Taking a deep breath, I turn back towards the children. "We're having a baby." Melanie's eyes widen, and I am not sure if it's from surprise or shock. For all I know it could be both. Eric has a blank look on his face, like what I said doesn't bother him. Derek on the other hand smiles and can't keep still.

"This is amazing!" He gets up and grabs me into a hug. "I wont be the baby anymore!"

I smile widely.

When the twins were born, Eric was the first to arrive with Derek following him at least ten minutes later. So he is technically the youngest of the three.

"That isn't all of it." I whisper, nerves bunching up in my stomach again. But then again, it could be morning sickness... Either way, I feel like I am going to puke.

"Well?"

"We're moving." Jake speaks. His voice is firm, which is usually his no nonsense tone when it comes with dealing with the kids.

"What!?" All three of them say in unison. It would be creepy if it weren't for the sad looks on their faces.

"Where to?" Derek asks, because of course he does.

"To Forks." I say. 

"Why Forks?" Melanie asks.

"To be honest honey, we have been thinking about this for awhile. This baby just solidified the decision. You all know your family because of our time living there. You had a chance to get to know them. If we stay here the baby will only ever see my dad every once and while. It might not even get to see Billy... I want this baby to know them like you did."

She frowns. "But the reservation..."

"Don't worry about that sweet heart, we won't be living on the reserve. You will be going to Forks High instead."

She blinks, like she is trying to get used to the idea. "Okay..." After a few seconds she smiles brightly and bolts for the stairs. "I'll get packed!"

Eric sighs. "What about our friends here mom?"

Derek glares at his brother. "What friends? All there are is the Meyers' kids and they never really liked us." 

"This isn't fair!" Eric shouts before stomping from the room.

Derek hugs me again. "Just ignore him." He kisses me on the cheek. "He will get over it eventually." He smiles, showing off his dimples.

Jake chuckles. "Go start packing Der." Derek heads toward toward the room he shares with Eric. Jake puts his arm over my shoulder and I get as close as I can get to soak up his warmth. 

Even without phasing he is ungodly warm.

"Are we sure about this, Jake? What if the Cullen's come back-" He cuts me off with what was meant to be a chaste kiss. I moan quietly, running my fingers through his hair.

He pulls back, a smirk on his face.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." I nod lazily, still feeling the kiss on my lips and wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. He smiles. "Later honey. Remember?" 

Oh I remember alright. No sex while the kids are awake.

"But I can't wait till they're asleep. I want you now.." I whisper in his ear, he shivers against me but he still pulls back to keep distance. 

"Later Bella." He says, his voice rough with lust.

 

_**888** _

 

I have been glancing at the clock for almost five minutes now. Can't I just send them to bed early?

"They're not five years old anymore Bella." I mutter to myself just as Jake comes out of the bathroom. He is in nothing but a towel. My mouth goes dry at the sight of him.

After all these years I still can't get enough of him. "You enjoy torturing me don't you?"

He chuckles, heading into the closet. "I cant help it that I'm sexy." I roll my eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

I glance at the clock, again. "It's ten forty-five, dammit Jake!" I stand up and go into the closet. "I'm tired of waiting." I turn him around to face me and place one hand around his neck, the other goes to pull off the towel around his waist.

I kiss him along side his jaw, all the way down his chest and slowly back up. His breath quickens when I wrap my hand around his cock, slowly stroking it.

"Good night everyone!" Melanie yells. Completely startled, I flinch bad enough to fall onto my butt. Jake looks down at me, a smile in his eyes.

"Good night honey!" I say, trying to fight off the embarrassment.

"Love you!" 

"We love you too!" 

"G'night boys!" Jake yells.

"Good night!" The twins shout in unison just as they just their doors.

"Finally." Jake whispers, picking me up and carrying me to the bed.


	3. Pregnancy Hormones Suck

**Melanie's POV**

I can't believe we are moving to Forks! Mom knows I hate it there, it's like my worst nightmare coming to life! I was so happy when we moved out here to Kentucky, the farther from Washington the better, but now we have to go back and it's making me nervous.

I snuggle into the comforter, trying to get warm.

"How can a girl sleep when it's this cold." I whisper, glancing at the clock. "Shit, it's only twelve?" I groan into the pillow, just wanting it to be morning already.

Turning to my side, my mind drifts back to the earlier.

Damn it mom. How in the world could you be pregnant? You are almost forty years old! You could go through menopause any day now! I mean, I am excited that we are getting another sibling, I just don't want to go back to Forks.

My mind suddenly shifts to the Cullen's. The vampire family that lived in Forks for a few years before mom moved met dad. I still don't understand how vampires and werewolves exist. I thought they were just stories! At least up until a few months ago.

Since I was reaching the age where it is possible to start phasing dad thought it was time for me to know the truth. He told me - and my brothers because they were eavesdropping - about werewolves, about vampires, even imprinting.

Which is how he and mom happened. She is his imprint. It didn't matter if they fell in love or not, he would do anything and everything to protect her. To be there for her.

It is very sweet but really creepy at the same time because you can find your imprint regardless of their age. He told me that shortly before I was born our uncle Quil - he's not really our uncle but we call him that anyway - imprinted on a toddler. 

A FREAKING TODDLER. 

Anyways, the Cullen's are supposed to be unique vampires because they hunt animals instead of humans. Dad said they prefer to be called vegetarians. Which is so ironic.

Sam, dad's old pack leader, just now got around to tell us that they moved back to Forks a last week and I am really scared of it because dad said that being in the same territory as a vampire could cause me to shift.

I don't want to become a werewolf god damn it!

I shake away those thoughts and get up out of the bed. "I'm not gonna sleep like this..."

I go down the stairs as quietly as possible and head towards the kitchen. "Maybe a snack will help." I mumble, heading to the fridge and grabbing the peanut butter, the jelly, and the loaf of bread.

I make the sandwich and head back to the room.

THUD!

"Ow!" I groan, falling on my butt.

"Sorry Mel." Derek, of course.

"Derek, why are you up? You should be in bed.." He sits beside me.

"You should be too...." He snarks.

I roll my eyes. "Why are you up Der?"

He doesn't respond for a few seconds. "I don't want to move.." He whispers.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder. "That's silly. You should be happy about this, I am!" I may not want to move but I can't let him know that. It will make his mood even worse.

"I know...." He sighs, laying his head on my shoulder letting sleep take it's toll.

I chuckle, lightly shoving him off me. "Come on now, you can't fall asleep on me! Lets get you to bed." I pull him up, leaving the sandwich next to the stairs on the floor. I sigh mentally, knowing full well it will have to be thrown away because I was too lazy to grab a plate as I left the kitchen. "You are so not worth this." I mumble as I drag him to his and Eric's bed room. Opening the door quietly, I set him down on his bed. He groans as I force him to lie down and pull the covers up.

"G'night bro." I whisper, kissing his forehead. I then head back to my room.

 

_**888** _

 

"Mel! Wake up and put on some clothes! Were leaving in an hour." Mom shakes my shoulder roughly. I groan into the pillow, not listening to her.

"Melanie Claire Black, don't make me get the water bucket."

I bolt out of the bed. "I'm up!" I head straight to the closet and grab my favorite Kingdom Hearts t-shirt which is blue and has Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey on it. Then I grab some blue jeans and my black converse, having it all on within fifteen minutes.

You see, whenever I was around the twins age dad would sometimes get a bucket of cold water and dump it on me whenever I wouldn't get up for school. Those days were usually when he had a short fuse because he had to work extra shifts.

He stopped after his boss finally hired another worker. Even though he stopped using it mom still threatens to every once in a while. Especially when she's pissed off.

Like now.

Practically running down the stairs. I hear Derek and Eric bickering with each other, Eric is mad cause were moving and Derek is sleep deprived which makes him super cranky.

I make my way to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes makes my mouth water.

I begin piling my plate with as many pancakes as I can and then sit down at the table where dad is eating what is probably his fifth plate. I swear for a man who can no longer phase he still has the appetite of one.

"Morning dad."

With his mouth half full he mumbles what i'm guessing is a good morning. I snicker at him. Mom then comes through, grabbing the suitcase that's on the counter.

"I told Jake not to hire that company for the move but he never listens does he? I can't believe we have to carry some of it with us! It's going to be hard enough having to drive there with three boys who act like idiots!"

"Hey!" Eric shouts, dad just ignores the insult and continues eating. "We do not act like idiots!" Mom gives him the death glare and he just shrinks back into his chair.

So much for being tough, he can't even handle mom's mood swings.

"You, Derek and your father all act like complete fools whenever we go anywhere!" She leaves the house, slamming the front door while doing so.

Standing up, dad pats my shoulder as he takes our empty plates to the sink.

"Don't let it get to you honey, she was like this when she was pregnant with you and the boys, just give it a few hours and she'll back to her old self." I get up from my chair and walk over to him, planting a kiss to his cheek before heading outside.

Mom's sitting in the driver seat impatiently beating the crap out of the horn.

I sigh heavily as I go back inside to hurry the guys up. It's bad enough we are moving back to that hellhole and now we have to deal with mom's mood swings the entire ride there.


	4. Back In Forks

**Melanie's POV**

"This is gonna suck...." I mutter as mom pulls into the driveway.

"Mel I know you are going to love it here! You just have to be optimistic!" Seriously? How can she go from being Godzilla to Diane Weston? Rolling my eyes, I get out of the car and head towards the U-haul truck.

"Mom, do Derek and I seriously have to share a room?" Eric whines, shaking his bangs out of his face.

"I'm sorry sweetie but yes. We need the spare room for the nursery." 

"But-" 

Dad slams the trunk. "But nothing, the decision is final. Now go unpack your shit." Damn, something put dad in a sour mood. I head into the house, going through the kitchen and living room towards the back of the house. Opening the first door on the right, I see what is going to be my room.

The walls are white with the closet in a diagonal set up, it's doors are covered by two large mirrors and the sides are a light blue.

There is a navy blue desk that is up against the wall and it's right beside the closet. It has three shelves above it, which will come in handy. There is also a stair shaped shelf above my bed - the movers already put our beds in our rooms - which I can put decorative things on.

There is a light blue panel behind it that makes it look like its the back of the shelf. One's also under it.

"Not to shabby...." I say.

I take out all my clothes and put them in the closet. After spending at least an hour on that I open up the suitcase which holds all my pictures and decor. Standing on the bed, as I carefully try to keep my balance, I place the items on the shelf. Once I get myself back off the bed I walk over to my desk and place even more decor on those shelves.

I'm going to have to wait till dad can help me hook up the computer though, he says I am just as clumsy as mom.

Which is only partially true. I do take after my mom mostly, her personality traits at least. The only physical things I got from her are my chocolate brown eyes. The rest of the physical traits I inherited from dear old daddy.

Now the boys both got their Personality from dad, Eric more so than Derek. Derek is shyer than both his counter part and his father combined. He can still be a real ass sometimes though.

Dad and Eric are both rather social, love to crack jokes and try to prove how tough they are constantly. Yet the only physical trait the boys took from him is their black hair. It's weird really, I act more like my mom but look more like dad while the boys are the opposite. 

Makes me wonder how the newest addition is going to turn out.

As soon as I am done setting up stuff, I place the empty suitcases under my bed and head back toward the living room. "Whew!" Dad plops down on the couch beside me. "I can't believe it took that long to move everything in here." I roll my eyes at him. It didn't take long at all. I was only in my room for two hours.

"Well, it took us a long time, you only fixed up your room." He says. Usually I would feel bad but, it is my dad we are talking about. I know he is just joking so I lay my head on his shoulder innocently.

"I love you daddy." He chuckles and wraps his arm around me.

I have to admit, as much as I get along with my mom, I am a daddy's girl at my core. He is always there for me whenever I need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. He is my rock.

My mom and I are pretty close, don't get me wrong, but I only go to her whenever I am having 'girl drama' as dad likes to call it. But either way, if I can't talk to one of them about my problems I talk to the other. 

It sounds corny but i'm closer to my parents than anyone else.

The doorbell rings.

Dad's just about to go answer it when mom comes out of the kitchen. "It's alright Jake, I got it." Dad sighs heavily, plopping his butt back down on the couch beside me.

Once the door opens mom's face beams. "Dad!"

"Hey Bells!" They hug quickly before she lets him in.

"I am so glad you could make it!"

He smiles, his eyes crinkling with laugh lines. "Are you kidding me? I would never miss the big move in!" He chuckles, noticing dad and I on the couch.

"Melanie! Jacob! How are you?" He comes over and sits in the arm chair.

"Hi grandpa." I smile at him. Since we lived in Kentucky for the majority of my life I only ever saw grandpa during the summer. He would either come there for two weeks or we would come here for the whole summer. Usually he would come down there one year and we would go the next. 

Compromise, my mom called it. I just remember hating the airplane rides. 

"Hi Charlie. How's sue?" Dad asks. Ah, Sue. I remember going to their wedding some years ago. I was twelve at the time. Mom told me that they were together for six years before he popped the big question. I used to think it was a little weird he waited so long but after mom told me how his and Grandma's marriage went I don't really blame him.

"Sue's fine. I would have brought her along but she said she wanted to finish laundry, I told her to wait till later, so I could help, but you know how stubborn she is." He chuckles.

"How is Seth and the others? Haven't talked to them in a while."

I tune out the conversation, talking about a bunch of wolves is so not what I want to do with the evening. Charlie doesn't know about them and thank god for that considering if he ever did find out he could be in serious trouble with the Volturi.

A shiver travels down my spine just at the mere thought of them. They are the most foulest and most sinister vampires on this earth, that we know of anyways. They are the law of the vampire world and keep their kind from being discovered but that doesn't make them good people. 

"Boys! Come say hello to your grandfather."

Charlie scrunches his nose. "Bella you are making me sound old." He chuckles lightly as the boys rush over to him.

"Hi grandpa." They chirp in unison as they plop down on the couch.

"Well, well. You boys sure have grown since the last time I saw you. Have you been working out?" He asks teasingly.

Eric scowls which makes everyone burst into laughter. Eric then blushes.

"Aw! Did poor old Eric get embarrassed?" I mock, making him blush even more.

Charlie looks at mom. "You raised some mighty fine kids honey."

Mom smiles. "I know." She then goes back to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I just finished making potato soup!"

"You know I can never say no to your cooking!"


	5. The First Day

**Edward's POV**

"Remind me again why we are back in Forks?"

"Edward, it's been twenty years. I believe it is time to visit again." Carlisle says quietly.

I sigh heavily. It's not that I don't like Forks, cause I do, its just the wolves. Always watching over us as if we would snap at any minute and break the treaty.

Rolling my eyes, I head towards my old bedroom.

I know i'm acting immature but I don't care. With school starting tomorrow, I am afraid the girls will be all over me the second I step out of my car. It may sound conceited of me to say that, but it is the truth. The last time we were here almost every girl in the school was either thinking of hooking up with me or how they wished I was their boyfriend.

And those weren't even as bad as some of the thoughts I heard from the looser girls.

"Edward, get down here."

"Coming." I walk down the stairs. "What is it?" That's when I see Esme talking on the phone. She hands it to me. I look at her strangely but take the phone regardless.

It's Jacob Black, I don't know why he wants to talk to you but it seems important.

"Hello?" 

"Bella, I got it just let me speak to Edward!" Off in the distance, there is a woman yelling.

"Dammit it Jake, I said talk to Carlisle, not his son! He needs to know before sending them to school tomorrow!"

He groans, seeming to forget that i'm here. I cough to gain his attention.

"Sorry Edward. My wife is just getting on my nerves at the moment." I chuckle to myself. Just as I am about to speak Bella shouts.

"I heard that JACOB BLACK!" There is a sound of glass breaking.

"Shit! Bella!" I can hear someone sobbing on his end. "Oh honey it's okay..." Carlisle looks at me, befuddled. I shrug, not knowing what the hell is going on.

"Melanie! Come help your mother clean this up please, I have to talk to the Cullen's."

That's when I hear footsteps and a door being shut.

"Sorry about that, my wife is a bit hormonal at the moment. I forgot how rough pregnant women can be."

I blink. "You're wife's pregnant? Congradulations."

He barks a laugh. "You wouldn't say that if you had to live with her." 

When my family and I moved to Forks the first time, Jacob wasn't a werewolf then. We were actually best friends until he phased. We haven't talked since then.

"What is it that you want Jacob?" I ask. He sighs nervously.

"A friend of the family told me that you all moved back to Forks. Is that true?"

I narrow my eyes, looking out into the trees. Why would this concern him? "Yes. We have moved back. Just finally got all settled in too, took several weeks just to get all the furniture in the house. We would have done it ourselves, but Esme wanted us to act normal." I sigh, not even know why I am blabbing like this. "Why did you want to know?"

"Well, after Bella and I got married, we left Forks. Lived in Kentucky of all places."

"Get to the point Jacob."

"Yeah, the point... Well, with the baby coming, Bella wanted it to grow up knowing our parents. We decided to move back to Forks. We just arrived a few days ago, actually. I wanted to give you a heads up."

"A heads up? For what? And since when have you wanted to speak to me? You made it very clear the last time we saw each other that we were to have zero contact."

He sighs. "When I married Bella I stopped phasing. I am more or less back to my old self. Don't get me wrong, I still hate leeches, it's just not as severe as it used to be and well, I didn't think it would be a bad idea to get in touch with you again."

I roll my eyes at the nervousness in his voice. "Yeah right, now tell me the real reason why you felt the need to talk to me."

"Well, my daughter, Melanie, is going to the same school as you all and we believe she has the gene."

My eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

"But we are not completely sure!" He says hurriedly.

"That makes it better." I mutter. 

"Sorry Edward but it's not something we can stop no matter how much I wish we could. I don't want her to have that life. It is a dangerous road that she could roam onto and it terrifies the hell out of me." He sighs. "It makes Bella's mood even worse because she spends a good amount of time worrying over Melanie phasing.."

"Wait, exactly how much does they know?"

Edward what's wrong?

I shake my head at Esme. "Well, Bella is my imprint so she knows everything. We told the children a few months ago..."

I know it's not possible but I feel like I am getting a migraine. "Thanks for the heads up, I guess. We will make be careful and stay away from her as much as possible." 

"Make sure to tell the others because if they hurt even one hair on her head there will be hell to pay." He says in a stern voice.

"Good bye Jacob." I hang up the phone, going back into the house in an even worse mood.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Melanie's POV**

"Now Mel, you need to try to stay away from the Cullen's alright?" I roll my eyes as I get onto the bus.

"Okay mom. I love you!" I blow her a quick kiss as the bus drives off, leaving her and the twins in the driveway - because they are in middle school mom likes to drive them there, mainly because it is super close to where she works. Sighing sleepily, I turn my iPod on and put the earbuds in, blasting it up full volume.

Before I know it I fall asleep listening to Hilary Duff on repeat.

 

_**888** _

 

Poke.

I groan, pushing the hand away that has been poking me.

"Wake up! The bus is about to let us off." Peering my eyes open, I look up to see a girl looking down at me.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I ask. She smiles sweetly.

"It's almost eight, now come on. It wouldn't be cool to miss your first day!"

"Wait, how do you know it's my first day?"

"This is Forks." She said that as if it explains everything. "If anything happens in this town everyone ends up knowing about it by the end of day, if not the week." She smiles kindly. 

"Well, thanks for waking me up. My mom would kill me if I missed." I stand up from the seat and stretch.

"No problem!" She says as she walks down the bus isle.

Yawning, I step into the isle and wait for the bus driver to open the door. "School hasn't even started yet and I already hate it." I mutter just as the doors open.


	6. Edward Loses His Temper?

**Melanie's POV**

"Everyone, this is Melanie Black. Give her a big, warm welcome!" Ms. Simmons smiles brightly at me.

I don't know why, but her smile really creeps me out. 

"Just sit anywhere you like." She says as she goes to her desk. I walk to the back of the classroom. Everyone in the room is looking at me, something I will unfortunately have to get used to if I want to even try rto be happy here.

I look next to me, seeing the girl that woke me up on the bus smiling brightly.

"Hello." I whisper.

"Hi! I'm surprised we are in the same class." I roll my eyes at her, already not liking her attitude. It is annoying. "I'm Jasmine Clearwater, by the way." I nod just as the teacher looks up from her desk. She scowls at Jasmine but the girl just waves obliviously at her.

I smirk as Mrs. Simmons goes back to teaching, I ignore her droning. I was hardly a straight A student in my last school so it doesn't bother me if slack off a bit.

"It's nice to officially meet you Jasmine."

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiles at me.

"Wait a minute... Your last name is Clearwater? As in... Seth Clearwater?" I ask as soon as I realize it.

"That's my dad." 

I smile brightly. Seth has been my dad's best friend since he was a baby. "Your dad is an old friend of my dad. Does Jacob Black ring a bell?" I ask.

Hey eyes widen. "Jake is your father? I love uncle Jake!"

"I am guessing you were close? To my father I mean."

"Yeah! I grew up listening to the stories from when they were younger. He talks to us all the time." I frown slightly.

"That's funny, dad never mentioned Seth having a daughter."

"Well he does!" She smiles brightly. Just then, the bell rings. I sigh heavily. Next period is study hall and I have no idea why they even have that class. No one ever uses it to study! 

"I'm hungry aren't you? I can't wait till third block!" Jasmine continues rambling as we enter study hall. Over in the corner of the room, near the window, there are these Greaser wannabe's flirting with any girl that walks by. Fights are going on - both verbally and physically. There's second hand smoke everywhere and the teacher is asleep at his desk.

Pure chaos.

 

_**888** _

 

"I honestly don't think I can handle this every day!"

"Chill out, it's just for a hour. It's halfway over with anyway."

"Chance is undressing me with his eyes!" I snap.

She winces. "At least he isn't trying anything, whenever he has his eyes set on a girl he will do anything to get in her pants."

"If that ass hole ever tries he will lose the ability to have children." I grit my teeth, trying to contain my anger.

"Who won't be able to have children?" Chance struts over to our seats, leaning on my desk.

I narrow my eyes. "You won't be if you don't leave." He just chuckles. What the hell, who laughs at that?

"Oh silly silly Monica-"

"Melanie!" He brushes me off which makes me angrier. 

"You don't understand how things work around here, so i'm going to cut you a break." He leans in closer. I try to back away but there is not much I can do since I am sitting in a desk.

"It's you who clearly doesn't understand. You don't intimidate me." I hiss. "So get your slimy ass out of here!" The whole room go surprisingly quiet.

"Bitch." He snaps as he walks over to his seat.

 

_**888**_

 

"Yes! I can not wait to get some food!" Jasmine says excitingly as she storms out of the room. Sighing, I gather my stuff as the rest of the class leaves. She told me by the time lunch ends we usually have like two minutes before the bell rings for fourth block, so I am making it easier for myself by packing my stuff.

"Come on!" She says when she pokes her head into the door. I laugh quietly as I just finish clearing my desk.

"I am coming, don't worry." I say, as I walk out of the room.

"Just so you know, there's this family, the Cullen's, they just moved here too."

"And?"

"Well, they tend to stick out, if you know what I mean. You shouldn't talk to them."

"Why?"

She looks around to see if there is anyone within hearing range and whispers. "They tend to freak people out because they are so reclusive."

"That is stupid. Not liking someone because they stay to themselves is like not liking someone for eating fatty foods when you are dieting." I say as we get in the lunch line.

"I know but try to be careful about who you talk to." She bites her lip, nervously glancing over toward the windows.

"What?" I turn to see what she's looking at.

"That's them, they are all sitting at the center table."

My eyes widen. Shit! Dad wasn't exaggerating when he said they were attractive. I could just sit here all day and marvel at their beauty. Especially the one with reddish brown hair.

"What's his name?" I nod towards him.

"That's Edward."She says.

"He's beautiful..." I whisper. It's to bad he's a vampire, if he were human I would totally go for him.

"Here comes trouble." She points toward Chance and his groupies, which are coming our way.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

_Edward, she is staring at you._

I scowl at Emmett. "I know that! Just ignore her, remember we can cause her to phase just by being here." 

_But she seems nice! She already knows about us so I don't see the problem._

I look over at Alice, narrowing my eyes at her. "You know what the problem is, she is a shape shifter. Regardless if she phases or not, she was born to hate our kind."

_If she hates our kind so much how come she won't quit staring at you?_

I growl menacingly, warning Emmett to shut the hell up. "Well it's true." He pouts. I roll my eyes at him.

_Shit, here comes Chance._

I glance over at them, it seems they are going to bother the new girl.

Man, that guy never gets satisfied does he? Jasper thinks, shaking his head. I ball my fists, not knowing why but I don't like the idea of him talking to her.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Chance smirks. Melanie scowls.

_She's so beautiful. I just want to kiss her senseless! But she'll never want me like I want her, hell, its obvious she hates me. Why wouldn't she? I have been nothing but an ass towards her since we first met..._

"Shut up Chance. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She turns away furiously as the line moves along.

_Fucking bitch!_

I grind my teeth, wanting nothing more than to go over and crush his head into the wall.

"Now sweetie don't be like that." He grabs her arm, pulling her to his chest. She begins to struggle and looks toward others for help but no one moves. Even Jasmine isn't doing anything. 

She just stares at Chance.

"Let. Me. Go." Melanie says, venom in her voice.

"What if I don't want to?" He smiles slyly. She continues to struggle in his grasp and even though she is putting on a tough front you can clearly see that she is scared.

_Don't do it Edward!_

I hiss at Rosalie.

_Go help her Edward, she's scared stiff._

I nod at Alice, knowing she's right. At human speed, I walk over to them. "Let her go Chance." Melanie and Chance both look at me in mild surprise.

"Make me pretty boy!" He sneers. I raise an eyebrow. Pretty boy? Is that really the best he can do?

"If you don't let her go, you will regret it." Chance rolls his eyes, making me angrier.

Chance tighten's his grip on her arm, she yelps in pain. She looks up at me frantically. "You will be the one who will regret it Eddie."

"You asked for it." I state calmly before landing a punch right on Chance's nose.


	7. Oh No

_**Melanie's POV** _

"You bastard! You broke my fucking nose!" Chance yells furiously, I yank my arm free from his loose grip. Edward snarls and I jump in retaliation.

Coming out of no where, his brothers - Jasper and Emmett, I think - both grab onto him. "Edward, calm down." Emmett says sternly.

Chance's eyes widen in fright but he still stands proud. "You fucker!" He rages, stomping his way out of the cafeteria.

"Good God Edward. Stop this right now." A girl with pixie like hair, shows up out of nowhere and starts yelling at Edward. I assume this is one of his sisters, Alice maybe, she looks to happy to be Rosalie. From what I have heard from dad, Rosalie can be a bitch. 

Edward growls at her but she just rolls her eyes at him. She's got spunk, I can tell you that. "You need to calm down." She replies icily. "We aren't alone remember?" Edward freezes, making me realize the group of students surrounding us that are watching as if we are on a TV show.

I narrow my eyes. "There's nothing to see here!" I shove some of them away, getting rude stares.

Looking back toward Edward, I begin getting these weird cramps in my stomach. I take in a deep breath, assuming they will go away soon.

But after a few minutes, the cramps start getting worse, almost to the point where my sight is blurring. Once I realize whatever I am feeling isn't going to dissipate, I start to panic and once I do that the room starts to spin.

God, I feel like I am about to throw up. I reach up to wipe the sweat off of my forehead, my eyes widen. My skin is burning!

"Melanie, are you okay?" Jasmine rushes over to me quickly. I growl at her, she gasps in surprise, backing away from me.

"Just shut the fuck up! You didn't even try to help when I needed you!" I hiss, my voice taking on an harsher tone.

Her face softens. "You don't understand." She whispers as she looks toward the direction that Chance walked. I ball my fists, feeling the sudden urge to break something, anything.

It would normally frighten me, the anger I am feeling, but I my mind is so muddled that I don't even care.

"Maybe you should take her home.." Alice whispers to Edward. If I was coherent, I would be able to hear the double meaning in her voice.

"Wait!" I snap. "Why do you think I don't understand?" I hiss at Jasmine. Poor girl, I'm not really angry at her, I honestly don't know what is going on with me. The pain and the heat and the deliriousness is getting to me and I want to lash out at anyone within my reach. If I wasn't so focused on the pain, I would notice that Jasmine isn't acting how she did this morning.

Suddenly I start writhing in pain, bending over involuntarily. I start full on sobbing it is so bad.

"Edward take her home! Now!" Alice exclaims. 

"I'm going!" He grabs my arm rather harshly and drags me out of the cafeteria. I try to pull myself out of his grip but he is too strong.

Then again, he is a vampire, I know about his super abilities. It doesn't stop the shock going through my system because of his cold skin, however. He also smells disgustingly sweet, like the kind of sweet that would make your teeth hurt. I want him to move away from me but at the same time I want him as close as possible to me.

Regardless of the cold skin and cloyingly sweet smell, I am drawn to him. And this makes me really angry.

"Shut up Melanie, I'm taking you home whether you like it or not."

"No, you can't! My dad will see you and he'll get upset!" I yell, rather loudly. Edward ignores me, shoving me into his Volvo.

"I don't care." He says harshly. 

I growl under my breath. After several long minutes of awkward silence, we park in front of my house. I slouch with chagrin, the fear of my father seeing me with Edward is enough to ease the pain a little but not by much. Without saying anything to him, I feebly get out of the car and slowly walk into the house.

The pain starts flaring up again, it is now to the point where I can barely stand. Whimpering, I fall to the floor, halfway to unconsciousness. That's when I hear footsteps, more specifically, my fathers footsteps.

"Daddy." I whisper, knowing he will hear me. That is one of the perks of being a shape-shifter, even after you stop phasing, you keep some of your supernatural powers. Mainly just the things like super hearing and the 'being able to eat a whole house without getting fat' thing. You may not be able to shift anymore but you are still stronger than any normal human being.

He walks through the hallway, seeing me crumpled in the floor. I can suddenly hear his thundering heartbeat as he runs over to me. "Shit it can't be happening now!" He whispers mainly to himself, I whimper in pain. "Sweetie, you're going to be alright. I promise." He murmurs, kissing my forehead comfortingly. He then picks me up and carries me to my room. He then sets me down on the bed. 

"I'll be back in just a few minutes, do you think you can handle being alone that long?"

I nod slowly, not really sure that I can handle that, but I urge him to go anyways. Someone has to get a hold of mom.

"Shit!" I groan, leaning over the trash can. I start throwing up my lunch.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

"I hope Melanie is okay." I mutter to myself. Chance rolls his eyes, overhearing me.

"That bitch deserved whatever happened to her! My fucking nose is ruined!"

I growl. "That was your own fault Chance. You were being an ass." 

"Shut your fucking mouth." He says threateningly. The girls that are always surrounding him giggle cruelly. My eyes sting and my heart tears into pieces. Shit, why'd he have to be my imprint? He hates me and no matter how much I try to get him to like me, even a little bit, it never works. I just end up with more heartache.

Fighting the urge to cry, I walk out of the classroom. Murmuring something to the teacher about needing to go to the bathroom for lady problems. He lets me out the second I mention that. As soon as I leave the room, I start running down the hallway in full speed towards the exit.

I hope whenever Melanie becomes a wolf her imprint accepts her. 

Imprinting on someone isn't a bad thing, it's supposed to be the most wonderful and joyful experience in the world. That obviously didn't happen for me. My imprint rejected me, and it is literally tearing me up inside.

I honestly don't know what to do about it either cause your imprint is supposed to become your life and without them you will never feel complete.

You will never feel whole.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

Sitting under a big oak tree, I let nature take me to my happy place. I am completely serene, but only for awhile. The second I go back to school and see him, my mood will just spiral back down. Not wanting to put up with that anymore for the day, I decide to go for a run. I phase, not caring that my clothes rip to shreds in the process.

_Eric?_

No response.

_Jason?_

Looks like I am by myself.

I just start running aimlessly into the woods, hoping that spending the evening in the fresh air will help me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hear a growl. Freezing in mid-run, I turn around to see this black wolf behind me.

_Who are you?_

It cocks it's head to the side, confusion in it's eyes.

_Jasmine?_

_Melanie?!_

_Yep, it's me._

_You know, when I had pictured you as a wolf, this certainly is not what came to mind. I figured you would look more like your dad._

_That's exactly what the others thought._

_Wait, when did you phase?_

_Around yesterday. Just came from a pack meeting actually, they told me to come find you._

_It only took you three days to phase? Lucky. It took me a week. The elders think it was because I was already so weak as a human that my wolf was just as weak. It was difficult for my body to charge so drastically..._

_Yeah, my father said that I phased faster than even he did. It took him four days to make the transformation. I sigh mentally. This is so not what I planned for my life. My father, and my mother, both fought so hard to make sure that I never phased..._

_Sorry Melanie._

_It's not your fault that I have the wolf gene._


	8. Imprints

**Edward's POV**

"She's phased?" Alice asks once I come back to school. I sigh irritably, the lunchroom is still packed with students. She needs to be more careful.

 _Alice is being so stupid! She knows not to say that kind of thing in public!_

I roll my eyes at Emmett. Alice just glares as me and mentally demands to know who said what. "Emmett said you are being stupid." I say. 

Alice looks over at Emmett and glares. "I am not being stupid you big oaf!" She kicks his knee underneath the table. It doesn't hurt him but he winces anyway.

"Who even cares if she did?" Emmett asks. Rubbing the spot where Alice kicked him. He's putting is on a little thick but anything goes to pretend we are human. 

"I don't." Rosalie sneers. 

"Shut up Rose." Alice says in a rather nonchalant. Rose just rolls her eyes and picks at her uneaten food as Alice continues talking. "She is going to be my best friend one day."

"I thought you weren't able to see them."

"I can't fully, just bits and pieces. I don't know why." She says, a far away look in her eyes.

I pick up my tray and walk over to the trashcans to dump it. "Stupid dogs." I mumble as I leave the cafeteria

 

_**888** _

 

"Leave me alone Alice. I need time to think."

"About what, exactly?"

I sigh tiredly. "I am hanging up now." And I do exactly that as I run into the woods. I need to hunt. I have been risking it going with out blood these past few weeks. I don't know what I was thinking, the thirst is becoming real bothersome. 

The wildlife in this area is bigger than any where else, unless I am looking for mountain lions. I don't really want any of them today, so I can settle on some deer. I sniff the air and narrow my eyes as this unknown scent wafts into my nostrils. I am a few miles out before it gets really strong. I don't even know why I am following it to be honest. 

A twig snaps in the distance, I freeze mid step.

"You better show yourself." I snarl.

Just then, two horse sized wolves come out of the brush. One is light brown with streaks of black and various other colors shifting with it's body. The other is pure black, I would think it's Sam if it weren't for the fact he stopped phasing years ago.

The brown wolf growls at me, clearly seeing me as a threat. The black wolf just stares. 

_Edward, what are you doing here?_

Jasmine? I knew she was a wolf but I would've never guessed that she would be this big. "I was coming to hunt. What are you doing out here? This isn't part of your territory." I sneer.

_That is none of your business. We were just leaving anyways. Right, Melanie?_

That's Melanie? "Of course it is." I mutter under my breath. Melanie just continues to stare at me.

_Beautiful..._

My eyes widen. Did hear her right? All of a sudden, several thoughts start buzzing around in my head, most of them being about me. "Impossible..." I whisper as the realization hits me.

Jasmine turns toward her friend. 

_Melanie?!_

Melanie walks over to me, ignoring Jasmine. Our eyes are locked the entire time. Her thoughts are all focused on me. I stare back in awe. Melanie. My Melanie. She leans her head down and nuzzles against me. "So warm." I whisper, snaking my arms around her neck.

_HELLO?!_

Jasmine's voice snaps me back into reality. I pull my arms from around Melanie's neck. "What the hell?!" I yell. Her eyes fill with sadness and she storms into the trees.

_Melanie wait!_

Jasmine runs straight after her.

I am by myself in disbelief. I immediately run towards the school, not really feeling like hunting any more. All that's on my mind is the pain in Melanie's eyes.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Melanie's POV**

"Mommy!" I shout as soon as I enter my home, dried tear stains on my shirt and fresh ones run down my cheeks.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I half sob, embracing her in a tight hug.

"He doesn't want me!" I bury my face into her neck. My own imprint rejected me. How can he? 

"Melanie," She looks me in the eyes. "What happened?"

"I met my imprint..." More tears form in my eyes at seeing the happiness on her face.

"That's wonderful!"

"It isn't! He rejected me!" 

"Why?!?"

"He's a vampire! It's Edward, mom. H-he's my imprint and he rejected me..." She hugs me even tighter than before.

"WHAT?!" We both turn around to see dad.

"Edward Cullen is her imprint. Jacob, he rejected our baby!" Mom says, her voice furious. 

Dad's eyes soften as he looks at me. "Mel." He comes over and embraces mom and I in a group hug. "I am so sorry baby.." I continue to sob. Why did this have to happen to me?!

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

I run toward the reservation, knowing it was useless to keep following Melanie. Once I arrive, my path is blocked by other pack members.

_Melanie imprinted on a leech!_

Leah snarls in my face. 

_WHAT?! How is that possible? Which leech?!_

_Get out of my face or you won't be getting an answer!_

Growling, she backs off slowly. 

_It's Edward Cullen._

Just as I even think his name the growling starts again.

"What is going on?" My dad comes over, not caring that we are in our wolf forms. Leah phase's back.

"Jasmine has some disturbing news." Dad looks at me, worry plain on his face. I growl at Leah. 

"She's not in trouble Seth, she just told us that Melanie has imprinted. On a leech."

Billy, who followed Seth outside, gasps. "My grand daughter imprinted on who now!?"

"A leech, Billy. She imprinted on a leech."

"Who is it?" He ask, his voice weary. 

"Edward Cullen." She spats.

I run off toward my house. I phase into my human form - not caring that I am naked - and storm up to my room.


	9. Confronting Bullies

**Jasmine's POV**

"Hey." Melanie greets me as I sit down beside her. The bell rings for class to start.

"How are you doing?" I ask hesitantly.

"Awful, my imprint rejected me. It's bad enough he's our enemy too." She groans quietly, burying her face in her hands. I scratch my head, feeling very awkward.

I know I should comfort her, tell her that I know what it is like to be rejected, but I can't tell her about Chance. It would be humiliating. I know it's hypocritical, but if she knew Chance was my imprint there is no doubt she would be upset. 

But the truth is it's not just her that I have kept it from. I haven't told any one in the pack about it. I am really good at keeping my thoughts to myself when I am in wolf form so nothing ever slips out while we patrol. 

I'm not ashamed of Chance, he may be a jerk and he may bully me relentlessly, but he is still my imprint and I care fore him regardless. I just don't want any anyone's sympathy. No one has ever had their imprint say they don't want them. 

I say in a comforting voice. "I'm sure he'll come around.."

"I can't understand why it had to be him." She mutters.

I wonder the same thing about my imprint. "Speak of the devil..." I sigh. 

"Huh?" Melanie looks up and frowns. "Fuck.."

Chance is looking at us, my heart thunders in my chest so loudly that I am surprised Melanie can't hear it.

He's so handsome...

He flashes a smile at Melanie and my heart breaks all over again. 

Does he even feel anything for me? I don't care whether it's love, or hate. I just don't want to mean nothing to him. Am I stupid for wanting that? Am I being ridiculous for wanting something from some one like him?

"Hey sexy." He leans on her desk. Jealousy rushes through me. I clench my fists, not wanting to do anything rash. Why does he want her? She shows no interest in him!

"Leave me alone Chance." Melanie snaps. I smirk. I am so happy she isn't like the other girls here. The all fawn over Chance, but hey don't really care about him, they don't care about how he acts. They just want him because of his looks. 

Chance glares at me. "Mind your own business bitch." My blood boils. It isn't even because he called me a bitch, he said for me to mind my own business.

What the fuck! He is my business! He's mine! "Chance," I say icily. "We need to talk."

He smirks. "I don't have anything to say to you."

I growl under my breath. "Meet me during lunch, outside." I look at Melanie. "Melanie will be there too, won't you?" She arches an eyebrow at me. I look at her pleadingly.

She sighs in defeat before nodding. "Yeah..." She says through clenched teeth.

"Alright then." Chance says. "I'll meet you guys."

 

_**888** _

 

Maybe I should back out of this. Seriously, what was I thinking? Meeting him out here? This is insane!

But... I have to tell him. I have to know if he feels anything for me. I know the way he acts should say something but I need to make sure. If he feels anything towards me.... I have to know.

"Where's Melanie?" 

"Chance..." I whisper, he just glares.

"Where's. Melanie."

I gulp, trying to get the rid of the lump in my throat. "She was never coming. I wanted to talk to you."

"Now why would you of all people want to fucking talk to me?"

"I wanted to t-tell you s-something..." Oh god, I just want to kiss him and hold him and-

"Jasmine!"

I second goes by before I speak. "Y-you said my name.." 

He scowls. "Just say what you wanted to say." He mutters, crossing his arms.

"I-I'm..." I sigh heavily. Come one Jasmine, just say it! "I'm in love with you Chance...." His eyes widen and his jaw drops. I start backing away slowly, realizing that this was a bad idea. I should have kept my mouth shut. "I-I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it to myself forever and I-"

He kisses me.

My eyes widen as my entire body bursts with igniting sparks. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, crushing us closer together as the kiss deepens, our breathes mingle and our tongue's explore.

"Jasmine..." He moans into the kiss. He moaned my name! I can't freaking believe this!

I push him away, both of us panting and out of breath. "Chance, what-"

"I'm in love with you too." He says quietly.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

He chuckles lightly. Raising one of his hands to stroke my cheek. "Do I really have to say it again?"

"But... I thought you hated me. You have been picking on my since sixth grade." 

He smiles sadly. "I only acted that way because I thought you hated me. It was the start of Sophomore year when I realized my feelings. The second I saw you as you entered the school.. I knew I loved you."

Oh my god. That was the year I phased!

"I thought you despised me and how you acted when you saw me only confirmed it. So, instead of pouring my heart out to you and completely humiliating myself I decided to keep treating you the same way as before." He says. "It hurt too, seeing the pain in your eyes every time I called you names..."

"Please..." I whisper. "You don't have to say anymore." 

"But I do, Jasmine..." Sighing deeply, he continues. "When Melanie moved here, she reminded me so much of you. I thought that if I pursued her then I would be able to get over you. But, Edward got mixed up in all of this and broke my nose." He points at his still bandaged nose. My thoughts shift to that very day. God I was so pissed off I almost phased right there in the cafeteria. 

If Edward had been any angrier he could have done a lot worse to Chance. Just thinking about it makes me pissed. I push the thought away.

"You can imagine my shock when you asked to meet. I mean, I was going after your friend... I thought I lost any chance I had at being with you. I only refused you at first because I didn't want to be alone with you. I didn't want to risk showing my true feelings. But you said Melanie was going to be here too so, why the hell not? Maybe I could finally get over you.."

He sighs heavily. "You don't even realize how happy it made me just then, when you said you loved me...." He rests his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry."

I smile. "It doesn't matter anymore. We are together now."

"Are we?" He asks.

"Of course we are." I whisper, giving him a chaste kiss. The second our mouths touch the chaste kiss turns into full on making out. After a couple of minutes - and yes we we're kissing for that long - we pull away from each other. 

He smiles, showing his teeth. "I get to flaunt off my new girlfriend!" He says breathlessly.

I playfully smack his arm.

He chuckles, taking my hand in his as we walk back to the cafeteria.


	10. Second Chances

**Melanie's POV**

"Oh my god..." I whisper.

"What? What is it?!" Blayne, Mike Newton's son, asks. I point blankly towards what i'm staring at. Blayne turns and gasps. "What are they doing together?!"

"Shit if I know. Wait, they are coming over here! Act natural." I hiss as Jasmine and Chance sit down. The table goes silent.

"Jasmine, what is this?" I ask after several minutes.

She blushes, squeezing Chance's hand lightly. I growl in response. "Hush Melanie! Chance is sitting with us and that is final." She says sternly.

"Why? I thought you hated him!" Chance's face scrunches in pain.

"Mel!" She hisses, squeezing his hand again and whispering in his ear. He smiles.

How could she do this? She keeps glancing at Chance from the corner of her eye, oblivious to my anger.

"Melanie, are you alright? You are shaking like crazy!" Blayne says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I open my mouth to speak only to see him walking in. I rise up from the table and leave.

Blayne calls out my name but I ignore it.

Once I am outside I let out a sigh of relief. I don't care that it's raining, hell, it never stops raining here. Stomping through the puddles, I walk into the forest and lean against one of the trees. I close my eyes and slide down the tree into a crouch. I groan, just now noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Why him?" I sob. "Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him!" I then punch the ground, making a loud thud as dirt flies everywhere.

"I don't know." I jump at Jasmine's voice. Turning toward her, I grimace. She looks so happy now. "But there is a reason." She places a hand on my shoulder. I shove it off.

"How can you say that? You don't even have an imprint."

"I do Melanie. I have had one for two years..."

"What!?"

She nods. "But he rejected me... I haven't been the same since and - oh I don't know." She stares off into space. "For those two years, it was like my soul was ripped in half." She sighs painfully. "But I finally confronted him about it." She glances at me shyly. "He sat with us at lunch."

"CHANCE IS YOUR IM-?!" She places a hand over my mouth.

"Please don't make a big deal about this, he only flirted with you because he wanted to get over me.." She whispers. I yank her hand away from my mouth.

"How do you know he isn't trying to trick you?"

"I don't, but... I have to try Mel." She smiles a small smile. "Now come on, we have to get back inside." 

The moment we walk back into the cafeteria my eyes connect with Edward's.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

_EDWARD!!!_

"What?" I hiss at Emmett, who has a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Relax!" He smacks me on the back.

"How can I when I am supposed to belong with her?!" Alice smacks the back of my head. "Ow!"

She glares at me. "You need to suck it up. This isn't her fault."

"It isn't mine!"

"You may not like what she is, none of us do, but this isn't something you can fight..." 

"You don't know that. You can't." I whisper. "You've never been connect like this to someone you are supposed to hate." I storm out of the cafeteria, unfortunately passing Melanie's table. I can hear her heart rate speed up.

_Why him of all people? I want him so much but I can't stand him._

Crap, if that's what she's thinking I can't even imagine what she's feeling. I feel awful about this, the look on her face just makes it worse. Growling quietly, I stomp out into the hallway.

Damn it, I can't keep going down that road! She is a werewolf and I am a vampire! We are meant to hate each other! I groan quietly. Maybe Alice is right, what's the point in fighting? I feel connected towards her and surely to god she feels the same...

_Edward, get your ass back in here! The poor girl is crying her eyes out!_

I head back into the lunchroom. Melanie's leaning on Jasmine, crying quietly. I swear my heart just shattered. Seeing her, in the state she is in, just sends me over the edge. I walk straight over to Melanie. Not paying attention to the glares I am getting.

''Melanie..." I say quietly, making her look up. Tears are streaming down her face.

"E-Edward?" 

Sighing, I kneel down to have Melanie and I on a face to face level. The whole room goes quiet. "I am sorry for not giving you a chance, Mel. I was just scared." I murmur quietly, it's loud enough to where she can hear me but no human can. "It's just, we are so different and..." I sigh. "I admit, in the begin I was against this, against us, but the minute I saw you crying..." I sigh.

"I realize I have been stupid. I hope you will give me a chance to prove that I really do care about you. No matter how different we are.. I want to be yours. Can we try?"

Melanie places a hand on my cheek, leaning in. "Of course we can, but you have an awful lot to make up for rejecting your imprint. You ass wipe..." She jokes. 

Without giving any warning, I kiss her. I moan into the kiss, pulling her closer to me. Both of us are to deep into it to realize that Alice is yelling in my head.

_EDWARD!!!_

I flinch, suddenly remembering where we are. Looking around the room I see everyone staring at us, even Jasmine. I am glad I am not human otherwise I would be blushing.

Melanie on the other hand, goes red like a tomato, I chuckle. She narrows her eyes.

_Shut up Edward, if you could blush you would be doing it too!_

Clasping her hand in mine, I pull her over to where the others are sitting. "This is Melanie." I smile at her, the blush deepens on her cheeks. "Melanie, the one with the pixie hair is Alice, the big goofy one is Emmett-"

"Hey!" Emmett exclaims which, everyone bursts out in laughter.

"The blonde's are Rosalie and Jasper." She waves timidly at each one of them, well almost all of them. She just glares at Rosalie, who also glares at her.

At least our relationship won't be boring.


	11. Meet The Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any racial slurs, I do not use them in real life, they are just for Chance's dad in this one chapter.

**Chance's POV**

"Chance, remind me again why you are taking me to your house?" Jasmine asks, laughing nervously as I turn around the curb.

"I feel it's time for you to meet my dad. I have already met your family, you should get to meet mine." I smile, making her blush.

We have only been dating for a month and I know that is to short of a time for you to be this serious in a relationship but I don't care. I have been in love with her for two years and I finally have her. Being able to be in a relationship with someone you have loved for a long time is something you shouldn't take for granted. 

As I pull into the driveway I see dad sitting on the front porch. It would normally be a welcoming sight, if it weren't for beer can in his hand.

"Shit.." I mutter, why in the world is he drinking? He has been clean for three years!

"What's wrong?"

I look over her worriedly. My darling Jasmine, I still can't believe she's mine. Those three weeks where we did nothing but hang out and go on dates. The nights I would sneak over and hold her in my arms while we slept. 

I still feel like one morning I will wake up and this will be a dream. I'm not trying to throw myself a pity party here, but I have bullied her since sixth grade. I don't really even remember why I started bullying her and by the time tenth grade rolled around it was a force of habit.

Until I realized I was in love with her.

I was going to stop instantly but I realized real quickly that she would never accept it. She would be suspicious of my behavior and then most likely would find out my feelings. And who would be in a relationship with their bully? I never thought she would feel the same for me but here she is now, sitting in my car and staring at me with love in her eyes. 

Sighing, I get out of the car. I walk over to her side and open up the door. She giggles.

"What a gentleman!"

"All part of my charm babe." I hold out my hand, she grabs it and exits the car. Hand in hand, we walk towards the porch. A bad feeling settles in the pit of my stomach as soon as dad opens his mouth.

"Who she boy?" Dad slurs. I should have known this was going to end badly. He has never been good with people even when he is sober.

I sigh heavily. "Her name's Jasmine, dad. She's my girlfriend." She looks at me worriedly. I squeeze her hand in comfort.

Dad gets up off the rocking chair, staggering his way towards her. I slightly push her to stand behind me. When I was younger, and mom was still around, dad drank more than he should have. I think it was because of mom, mainly. Any time she never got her way she would make him so miserable he would turn to alcohol. 

He was violent when he was drunk too.

Eventually mom had enough of their "failing" relationship and left, not even thinking of taking me with her. He didn't drink to much after she left and everything was good for a few months. But then mom started spreading rumors that were so bad they got him fired. He spiraled into a drunken mess after that. It was only when he beat me bad enough for me to end up in the hospital that he promised to get clean.

And he was clean, for three years. 

"Dad, what are you doing?" I say firmly, readying myself to push him away. 

"No son of mine will be with a cherry nigger!" He yells.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yell at him, his face contorts in anger and he goes to take a swing at me. I dodge him, grabbing Jasmine's hand and pulling her up to my room.

"Get back here! You don't deserve to live! Neither of ya!"

I slam the door shut, locking it quickly. 

"Don't listen to him, he's-" I turn around to see her sitting on my bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. My heart shatters at the sight. I quickly walk over and sit down beside her.

"Honey, he doesn't mean what he says.."

She leans her head on my shoulder and continues to cry. Anger boils inside me, I just want to go down there and beat the living shit out of him. No one makes her cry!

"B-but he's right Chance!"

I grab her chin, making her look at me. "You listen to me Jasmine Marie Clearwater. He is wrong."

She shakes her head, refusing to listen.

"You are perfect just the way you are. Nothing my father says means shit. Especially when he is drunk." I say determinedly. She smiles and I wipe the tears from her face. "I love you..."

"And I love you Chance..." I kiss her gently, tasting the salt from her tears. Wrapping my arms around her, the kiss deepens. I moan loudly, allowing her to slip her tongue into my mouth. Our hearts hammering, kisses deepening, breathe clashing.

I go to reach for my shirt. Breaking the kiss, only for a second, I take it off.

After a few more moments of kissing. I pull back, looking her in the eyes. "You know I will not force you to do anything, right?" She smiles, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I know..." She blushes. Forcing an intake of breath, I smash our lips together again. "I want you Chance..." She moans into my mouth. I start ripping both our clothes off.

"Jasmine.." I moan uncontrollably as we continue kissing, I don't want to go into the deeper stuff just yet. I want her to feel comfortable. For a few minutes we just lie on the bed, feeling each others bodies. Just taking it in that this is actually happening. I bite my lip hard as she sucks on my collar bone. I groan as she trails moist, hot kisses up and down my chest. "I can't take much more of this...." I moan, practically losing my voice when she grabs my cock.

"I'm ready Chance. Make love to me..." I grab her in my arms and lay us down on the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you.." I groan as she wiggles her hips. She smiles knowingly at me.

"It'll be worth it in the end." She kisses me passionately and I cave. I place myself at her opening, hesitating slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Just take me already!" She then thrusts her hips forward. I groan before thrusting deep, filling her up completely. I moan at the feeling of being inside her. She's so perfect.

She kisses me again, trying to get me from noticing the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are...are you hurt?" She shakes her head, insisting that we keep on going. Listening to her I begin thrusting, she arches her back and moans loudly in pleasure.

I bite my lip, muffling my moans as pleasure ripples through my body. I kiss all the way down to her breasts, taking a nipple in my mouth and gently tugging on it. She arches her back more, making me enter her even deeper.

"Oh god..." I whisper, I am edging closer and closer to my climax.

"Chance!!" She cries out as she climax's, the look on her face causes me follow. My body then gives out and I lie there with her, listening to her breathe.


	12. Misery Loves Company

**Melanie's POV**

Edward surprised me this morning when he came to pick me up for school. It's not the fact that he picked me up, he does that every morning, it was what he told me that surprised me. He and his family thought it would be a wonderful idea to plan a birthday party for me. His family - including the Denali's - and my family will all be under their roof.

That is a shit storm waiting to happen.

I don't even like birthday parties anymore. I had them when I was a kid but I quickly grew out of them once I entered middle school. From then on mom and dad would just buy ice cream cake from Baskin Robins and we would all go to the movies together. Hell, even when my best friend from Kentucky - her name was Kendra - had a birthday party I never did go. I would just tell her happy birthday during school and give her a small gift.

So when Edward sprouted the party on me this morning I threw a bit of a fit. I wasn't angry, just frustrated because he knew how I feel about parties. I even said that I would catch a ride home with someone else but my only other friend here is Jasmine and she lives on the reservation. 

I had no choice but to ride with him and go through with this stupid party.

"You know I don't do parties." I mutter. 

Edward chuckles as we pull into his driveway. "You know very well this was going to happen." 

He gets out of the car and comes over to my side, opening it for me. He pulls me out of the car and we stand in front of each other for a few seconds. His sweet breath washes over my face and I sigh. I still can not believe that this beautiful being is mine. I wish he would just kiss me, I am aching for his lips.

"I want to kiss you just as badly but we have to get inside. Otherwise Esme will think we are stalling." 

I narrow my eyes. "You know I do not like it when you read my mind!"

"It's not something I can turn off Mel." I roll my eyes as we head inside.

"Happy birthday!" Esme yells, enveloping me in a hug. Once the hug is over, I glance around the room to see everyone staring at me. 

"Thank you Esme." I say, feigning a smile.

"Oh honey, there's no need to thank me!" She laughs lightly. Carlisle comes over to us, carrying an unopened Baskin Robin's box.

"Pralines and cream cake!" I shriek, making everyone laugh.

"Yes, Edward told us it was your favorite."

_Thanks._

I look over at him, he smiles at me. Looking around once more, I notice all the decorations. "Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" I ask, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"That was Alice's doing, I tried to keep her from participating because I know you don't like exaggerating things but..."

"It is Alice you are talking about. She would have weaseled her way into this some way or another." Jasmine says, chuckling. I look over at her, noticing Chance at her side.

"I didn't want to invite him but Jasmine wouldn't have come otherwise." Edward whispers.

"It's okay... I really don't mind." I lie. Chance may be Jasmine's imprint but that doesn't mean I have to like him. He made my life a living hell since moving back here. There is also the fact that he kept hurting Jasmine even after he 'fell in love with her'.

I will never forgive him for that, even if she has.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Mom shouts as her and dad come over to us with the twins in tow.

"I still can't believe you guys went along with this." I say, hugging mom.

"We wanted to surprise you!"

"Well, you certainly succeeded!" I say, chuckling.

"Uh hello! What are we? Chopped liver?!" I walk over to the twins, grabbing them into a group hug.

"You both know you're not chopped liver, you're more like pieces of sh-"

"Melanie!" Mom exclaims.

"Sorry." I smile, not really sorry. Eric smiles, while Derek just laughs at me. I punch his arm.

"Ow! Mom shes abusing me!" Derek yells, feigning pain. 

I roll my eyes, walking over to Jasmine, completely ignore Chance. "It means a lot that you are here."

She smiles, giving me a hug. "It's no problem!"

"It was nice to invite me, I really appreciate it..." Chance says, pulling Jasmine closer to him. I don't say anything, I just nod. 

"So! Do you want to open your presents first or have cake?"

"Cake!" Everyone laughs, making me blush. Edward pulls me into the kitchen.

He lays down seven plates on the table, since there only seven of use that do eat, and yells for Carlisle to bring the others in here. The rest of them follow, I giggle at their excitement. Within minutes everyone has a piece of cake.

Once everyone is done eating their piece, Esme speaks up. "It's time for presents!" She says happily, pulling me back towards the living room. Pretty soon I have unwrapped every present and i'm surprised to say I actually love them. I was afraid that they were going to give me expensive shit but all they gave me was books!

_I can not wait to get home and start reading!_

Edward chuckles, reading my mind again. I smack his arm playfully. "You need to quit that!" I say irritably as we load my presents into the backseat.

"You know I can't." I roll my eyes, getting into the car.

"There may be something in my mind that you will hear and not like! I hate having to walk on eggshells whenever I'm around you!"

Edward narrows his eyes as he starts driving us to my house. "Well maybe you shouldn't be thinking things that you know would make me upset!" He says sternly, the car speeds up.

My heart constricts, not wanting him to be angry at me. I look out the window. "Just drop me off here. I can walk the rest of the way.." I say quietly, reverting my gaze toward my house, which is only a few minutes away.

Edward's hands tighten on the wheel. "Alright."

I glance at Edward quickly as the car stops a few houses down from mine. "Edward..." I bite my bottom lip.

Oh god. What if he...he...

I shake my head slightly, not able to finish the thought.

Sighing, he looks over at me with sad eyes. "I could try better to block out your thoughts. But Mel, you know it's not something I can control."

I blink the tears away. "I know that Edward. I am sorry for getting worked up over it. I'm just afraid." He grabs my chin, making us see eye to eye.

"Afraid of what? What is it that makes you doubt me so much?" I bite my bottom lip.

_I am afraid of what you will see. I am afraid that you won't like it and therefore won't like me anymore. I know it is childish to think that way, but I can't help it._

"Why can't you just tell me? I wouldn't judge you." I grab his shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

_Please don't ask anymore. I'll end up telling you eventually but not right now..._

I pour all my love into the kiss, he growls in the back of his throat. Deepening the kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck. Goose bumps form on my arms from the temperature of his skin. Edward moans heavily, pulling my tighter to his chest making his arousal full known.

I push him away once I feel it.

"Edward... Remember our promise?" I whisper breathlessly.

Edward nods. "I remember..."

Once we started dating we promised that we would take this slow. We can kiss and hold hands but we won't get to the point where we want to tear our clothes off. 

I then get out of the car, blowing him a kiss.

"You know, kissing me like that didn't make me forget." He says loud enough for me to hear. A lump forms in my throat as I grab the presents - which we put in bags to make them easier to carry - from the backseat. I am inside the house when he drives away.

"Melanie! Is that you?" Mom yells.

"Mom? How did you guys get home before I did?" I walk into the kitchen, seeing her eating a piece of my left over birthday cake. I chuckle.

"What? I am pregnant you know." I shrug my shoulders before sitting next to her. "Anyways, we took the short cut through Cedar Grove. Eric was whining about missing some stupid show so we had to hurry."

"Where's dad?"

She holds up her hand while she finishes chewing the bite of cake she has in her mouth. "He left right after dropping us off to go fishing with Charlie."

I sigh heavily, laying my head on the table. "At least someone's having fun..."

"What's wrong honey?"

I gulp, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "Edward knows.." She turns pale white, dropping the fork on the plate. I quickly clasp her hands in mine. "Don't freak out! I should seriously be more careful when I say things. I don't mean he knows anything. He just suspects."

She sighs in relief.

"I don't know what to do mom, he won't let it go. I want to tell him but he will hate me once he finds out the truth." My bottom lip trembles slightly.

She hugs me as I cry. "It's going to be alright honey. If he really loves you he will understand."

I hold onto her tighter. "I sure hope you're right cause I know I can't keep this from him. I am just afraid that he might see their side."

She rubs my back soothingly. "Shane is in prison now honey. They proved him guilty, I doubt Edward will side with him..."

I lean back, wiping my eyes. "But I killed his daughter. He was just trying to get back at me!" I place my face in my hands, crying again.

When I was twelve, I was friends with this girl named Sarah. We did everything together and were practically glued at the hip. One day we were playing in the front yard while our parents were out back cooking for a barbecue.

I don't exactly remember what I did to her but she got really mad and called me an idiot. I got mad at her and I pushed her in retaliation. There was a car speeding down the road when I pushed... She was killed on impact.

I shudder at the memory, the sounds from the car hitting her body still makes me want to hurl.

"Honey it wasn't your fault, the driver was drunk!"

"But I pushed her mom! She's dead because of me!" I yell furiously and I run straight to my room. I plop on the bed, burying my face into my pillow and continue to cry.


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Edward's POV**

"Edward it's been a week. Go talk to her."

I growl. "Shut up Jasper!"

Alice smacks the back of my head and it's hard enough to hurt.

"What was that for?!"

"You growled at Jasper!" I roll my eyes at her.

_I saw that you two will end up talking again. You might as well save time and go now._

"Damn you and your stupid visions." I mutter.

"I heard that!" I wince and quickly get into my car.

It's not like I am the one who started the avoiding. Melanie is the one who isn't answering her phone and steers clear from me at school. I had gone over to her house but I was stopped by her father. He told me to wait a few days and let her get over what is troubling her. So, I gave her a few days. I thought she would have come to me by now but apparently I thought wrong.

I am not even angry with her, which I think is the reason why she is avoiding me. I just want to understand why she is keeping secrets. I'm not going to force her to tell me whatever it is no matter how much I would like to know. I love her more than life itself and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

Sometimes I don't think she believes me.

"What do you want Alice?" I ask irritatingly. What in the blazes does she want now?

"Well aren't you cheery."

I growl.

'Okay, okay! I swear ever since you and Melanie have gotten together her temper has rubbed off on you.'

"What. Do. You. Want?" Alice sighs.

"It's about Melanie."

My foot steps on the gas pedal, the meter goes up by twenty miles.

"Relax! It's nothing bad. Jasmine called oddly enough. She wanted to 'warn' you that Melanie isn't home."

"Where is she?"

"She's on the reservation."

"Well, that's just great! Wait, why did Jasmine call to tell me that?"

"She wanted to know what was going on between you and Melanie. Letting you know Melanie wasn't home was her excuse to call." 

"Well it looks like I am going to the reservation. I think the treaty is void since I am her imprint. What do you think?"

"I don't know Edward." She says in a quiet, unsure voice.

"Wish me luck." I hang up the phone and start heading towards the reservation. 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Melanie's POV**

Eloise, Sam's daughter, just made a crude joke and everyone bursts out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you even here that?!" I ask, gasping from laughing so hard.

"I got it off the internet."

I roll my eyes. "Only you would find something like that on the internet!" 

Eloise smiles mischievously. Once everyone calms down Leah starts to tell a story. The entire pack is here. We hang out together at least once a week. We get booze and snacks and sit around the camp fire, just having a good time. We mainly just tell personal stories, most of them funny and outright embarrassing.

I know I swore never to set foot on the reservation considering everything I went through when I was younger but becoming a giant wolf changed my perspective. I still avoid a lot of the people around here, especially the kids who picked on me back then. I just hang out with the other wolves in my pack and go straight home afterwards.

While Leah is talking about the one time her and Seth got caught dressing up as each other, Eloise's posture stiffens. She sniffs the air and looks over my shoulder, growling.

"What-"

"Melanie!" My eyes widen. That can't be... I look over my own shoulder to see none other than Edward. Shocked, I walk slowly over to him, ignoring the growls from the pack.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I ask, he doesn't say anything. He just grabs my arms and pulls me into a kiss. I moan, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer as the kiss deepens.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Suddenly Edward is thrown across the field.

I run over to him but before I can get close enough John, our pack leader, grabs my arm. "Stay away from him!" 

I yank my arm out of his grip. "He's my Imprint John!" I spat at him, he flinches. I run over to Edward. By the time I get over to him he is in a fighting stance. "Edward no!" I place my hands on his chest. "As much as I would like to see you beat his ass, you can't!" He looks down at me, rage in his eyes. I move one of my hands to his cheek. "Please calm down. You came here for a reason, remember?"

"Of course." He scowls John. I pull on his arm.

"Come on!"

 

_**888** _

 

"So, exactly what was so important for you to violate the treaty?" I hiss angrily.

"Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? You stepped foot onto the reservation Edward! You are violating the treaty!"

He sighs. "Your parents are in the other room Mel." 

I take a deep breath to calm myself. "What was so important for you to violate the treaty like this?"

"I needed to talk to you. You have been ignoring my calls and avoiding me at school for over a week now. I understand you don't want to tell me your secret and it bothers me that you know more about me than I do you." He looks into my eyes. "I respect your choice. But I need to understand why."

I bite my bottom lip as I try to stop the tears from flowing. Everything he said is true, I have been so afraid to tell him anything. 

"Please help me understand.." He whispers, our foreheads touch.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "How can you think that? I love you, know matter what you have done..." He gives me a brief kiss, quietly humming a familiar tune. I close my eyes.

_Where have I heard that before?_

Edward smirks.

"Leave The Pieces, by The Wreckers. You told me once that it is the only country song you like." My heart swells with so much love that it hurts. Edward smiles softly and sings.

"You're not sure that you love me but you're not sure enough to let me go. Baby it ain't fair you know to just keep me hanging round. You say you don't wanna hurt me, don't wanna see my tears. So why are you still standing here just watching me drown?" 

My eyes begin to water.

"Don't cry...."

I lean my forehead on his. "I can't help it."

He smiles sadly. "I love you Melanie, you know you can tell me anything."

Sarah's death plays in my mind. Edward's eyes widen as the memories hit him.

"You see? That is what I didn't want to tell you. I killed her, Edward."

He strokes my cheek. "I know for a fact that isn't true. You need to tell me the whole story, love."

He is right. He deserves to hear the whole thing. 

So, I tell him.

 

_**888** _

 

By the time I am finished telling him I am bawling my eyes out. Edward just holds me in his arms, rocking us back and forth. "I killed her." I whisper, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry that you had to go through that.." He pulls me back to look me in the face. "But why didn't you just tell me in the first place? It wasn't your fault.."

"She's dead, Edward! She's dead because of me!"

"You were just a kid. She was your friend correct? I know for a fact that if she could see you right now she wouldn't like it. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself like this."

"Do you think so?"

Edward smiles. "I know so."

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Unknown POV**

I peer in her window right after her boyfriend leaves. I watch her as she sleeps, wanting nothing more than to rip her heart right out of her chest. I made a promise though, I must stick to it.

Gather information on her and report back to me.

I scoff. I don't know why he won't let me kill her. She would be taken by surprise considering she is sleeping. It also helps that she can't smell my scent.

Bonus for being a demon.

Out of boredom, I get my phone out only to see a text message from master.

'Change of plans, meet me at the checkpoint.'

I glance back at her before running off. What ever the new plan is, it better good.


	14. We Need Salt

**Jasmine's POV**

"Chance! You know I am ticklish!"

He smirks and keeps tickling me. "Stop!" I exclaim, pushing his arms away.

"What if I don't want to? I like seeing you all flustered." He brushes his lips against mine, making me shiver. I glance around the field, looking for one of the others for help but they just sit there laughing at me.

"You traitors! What happened to always being there for each other?" 

Jason scoffs. "Jasmine you're such a whining as-" John smacks him on the back of the head making him flinch. I laugh.

"Leave her alone. She can't help it that she's weak." John says with a smile on his face. I smile back at him.

Chance stiffens. Tightening his grip around my waist. He scowls at John.

I nudge him in the ribs. "Stop it Chance, they're just joking around."

"I don't care. No one has the right to call you that." He says sternly.

I sigh loudly, letting him know I am annoyed. "Calm down." I kiss his cheek and he relaxes. Another part of him however, hardens. "Chance not now.." I whisper. He pouts and I have to hold back laughter. "Later.." I promise him.

John wiggles his eyebrows, over hearing our conversation. I blush.

"Jasmine!" I look over towards Billy's house seeing Melanie and her brothers walking over.

Everyone goes quiet, I roll my eyes. The boys rush over here while Melanie walks timidly, keeping her eyes on the ground. I sigh at how the others are treating her, it isn't her fault that Edward came to the reservation.

I don't see why they are blaming her for it.

"Jasmine. I need to talk to you." She bites her bottom lip. I look at Chance and he nods, I walk off with Mel.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Melanie's POV**

"What is it you want to talk about?" I swallow trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"I told Edward about Sarah..." My voice cracks.

Her face softens and she grabs me into a tight hug. "How did he take it? Was it bad?"

"No, he took it pretty well." I whisper.

"Then why are you crying?!"

"I don't know.. I just..."

She just rubs my back soothingly. "It's okay."

Pulling my myself out of the hug, I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I know I should be happy, it's just thinking about it hurts. Thinking about her hurts. I killed her-"

"You didn't kill her, the drunk driver did. You were just a kid, she made you angry and you acted on it. Any one else would've done the same thing."

I shake my head fiercely. "I still feel responsible and now that Edward knows... It makes me feel even worse and I don't know why!"

"You should be talking to Edward about this." 

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "You are right.." I whisper, looking over at the twins. Derek's sitting by Eloise while Eric is laughing some crude joke Leah made.

Sighing, I walk back over to them with Jasmine at my side. Eric pats the seat beside him and I smile. "Sorry bro, I can't stay. Got to go talk to Edward." I leave the reservation and head over to the Cullen's house.

 

_**888** _

 

Once I knock it only takes a few seconds before someone opens the door, Esme this time.

"Mel! This is a nice surprise! Come in, come in!"

"Is Edward home?"

She nods. "Yes, he just got back from hunting actually." She goes back to cleaning the piano. Within a few minutes Edward is walking down the stairs.

"Hello love." He smiles as he walks over to me.

"H-hi." He pulls me in for a chaste kiss, I blush since Esme is still in the room. "Edward not in front of your mother." I whisper, they both laugh.

"It's alright Melanie, I am used to it. Rose and Emmett live here, remember?" I smile shyly.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Jaz!" I jerk my head over toward John, who is running towards me.

"What is it? I have to be at Chance's house soon." His back straightens at Chance's name, not liking the fact that I got my imprint before he did.

"I was patrolling the borders with Shiloh when I caught an unfamiliar scent.''

"Is it vampires?" He shakes his head.

"No, it's not vampires, humans OR shape shifters."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but this thing isn't alone."

"What do you mean it's not alone!?"

He sighs loudly. "I mean it has a buddy, Maric said he ran into a different one the other day." My eyes widen in shock. It can't be the same thing Maric got into a fight with...

"Yes Jasmine, it's the same thing that almost killed him..."

"What do we do?"

He shakes his head. "We need to make patrols more frequent."

I nod. "Of course we should!" My mind immediately turns to Chance.

John places a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, we will catch this thing before it hurts anyone else." I sure hope we do. If this thing attacks a human...

Taking out my cell I dial Chance's number.

"Hello?"

I sigh in relief. "Hey Chance, it's me." I walk towards the woods, taking off my clothes while doing it. I plan on running in wolf form to his house.

"What's up?"

My heart skips a beat. "I'm coming over sooner than expected. There's something I got to tell you.."

He's silent for a few minutes. "Okay."

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chance's POV**

Oh god. Why did she sound so serious? She's NEVER serious!

"Shit!" I whisper, pacing back in forth in my room. What if she wants to break up? I know I am not the best boyfriend in the world but I've been trying! 

Sighing, I head down toward the living room, waiting for her to show up.

 

_**888** _

 

I must have been really tired because I fell asleep on the couch.

Groaning, I get up from the couch, gasping in pleasure. "What the....?" Must have been dreaming about her cause I have a raging boner now. "Well that's great..." I mutter. As I head towards the bathroom I hear growling outside. I open the door to see what it is.

Is that a wolf?!

"Well isn't it a shifter." A woman hisses menacingly. I cringe at the sound. Suddenly, I see the wolf in it's full glory. It's light brown with streaks of black and is as big as a fucking horse!

"I don't care if your pack comes after me.." The mysterious woman crouches into a fighting position, snarling at the huge wolf. "I want them to come." She says.

Suddenly, her appearance changes. Her golden hair fades to pail blonde and her skin turns to sickly green scales. Reminds me of a lizard, or a dragon. Her eyes turn cat eyed and become bright yellow, claws extend from her fingers.

"Oh my god..." I whisper, the wolf lunges toward the creature. It's jaws snap around the creatures neck but she quickly dodges the attack and swipes her claws at the wolf.

The wolf yowls in pain, treading back to show several large scratches on it's side, huge amounts of blood seeping out of them. Jumping in the air, the wolf tackles the creature before it has the chance to escape and bites deeply into her shoulder, she releases a blood curdling scream. Panic in her eyes, she thrashes around, trying to loosen the wolfs hold but it just bites down harder.

The creature flings it's claws around till it has a firm grip on the wolf creating more and more slashes on it's body. Whimpering, the wolf bites down on the creatures neck as hard as it can. The creature screams in pain and before it could move the wolf jerks it's head, snapping her neck.

The wolf let's go and backs away slowly, whimpering in pain. The poor thing suddenly collapses on the ground. Deciding it's safe to move from the bushes, I head toward the dead creature and injured wolf. The closer I get though, I see the wolf's appearance changing.

Gasping in surprise, I stretch my hand toward the naked girl that took the wolves place. I touch her shoulder and she shifts slightly, groaning. I turn her onto her back and I gasp in shock.


	15. Being A Wolf Sucks

**Jasmine's POV**

I open my eyes, weakly, the light that is sifting through the trees making them hurt.

What is going on? All I can recall is fighting that demon. As I stand up on the ground, not caring about my nakedness, I turn around to see the demon lying dead on the grass. I kick it's body, just to be sure and it doesn't move. I smile in victory.

"Jasmine?" Oh god...

I turn around slowly to see Chance standing in front of me, his face pale as a ghost.

"Chance..... I.... I can explain-"

"Explain?! Explain what?! That you're a monster?!" I flinch. "In my entire life I have never believed that werewolves, demons and all the other supernatural shit was real..... And now I find out my fucking girlfriend is one of them?! I don't know how to process all this." He exclaims.

"You can't tell anyone Chance. Please." 

He glares at me. "Who do you think I am? I am not going to tell anyone! Even if they would believe me." He shakes his head and stands there, silent for a few minutes. He then takes in a deep breath before looking at me again. "You need to stay away from me. I.. I need to think." He whispers.

I start crying. "Chance....." I whisper, stretching my hand towards him. He flinches from me. "I understand." I try to swallow the lump in my throat. "I will leave you alone from....from now on." My voice cracks. "I love you...." I sob quietly as I go deeper into the woods, away from him.

 

_**888** _

 

It's been three days since Chance found out. I can't eat, I can't sleep, all I can do is think about him. I haven't even gone to school, mom and dad think I have been going but once I get off the bus I run into the woods and shift into my wolf form. Sometimes I will stay in the woods and just roam around, but mostly I just come back to my room and cry.

It is around noon now, and I am pretty sure my parents know that I have been skipping. They will most likely scold me about it when they get home. It won't do nothing, yelling at me hardly does anything anymore. They lost a lot of scare factor once I phased into my wolf form, they tend to be lenient with me in order to keep me from phasing. 

I sigh heavily once my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Thank god you answered. Where have you been? You haven't been at school in the last three days!"

"Thanks captain obvious." I say, acid in my voice. "It's Chance. He found out what I am."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"He saw me fighting a demon. I passed out from my wounds and thus turned back into my human form, right in front of him."

"How could you be so careless? You should have made sure no one was around before you encountered the demon!"

"I couldn't do nothing!" I hollered into the receiver. "It could have hurt him....."

"I am sorry Jaz, that was insensitive of me... Look, I have seen Chance and he's a mess. Every morning he asks if I have heard from you. He is just confused right now. I know he still loves you...." Melanie sighs. "You can't keep shutting everyone out."

"It just hurts so much, knowing my other half is scared to death of me. Of what I am..." I smirk at myself. "You know, I envy you. Your imprint knew what you were from the start."

"Yes, but if you remember he did reject me."

"But you are together now. Chance spoke as if he never wanted to see me again."

She sighs on the other end of the line. "You need to come to school tomorrow. Don't let him know he did this to you."

"Okay. I'll come. I may not stay the whole day-"

"You will be making progress anyways! I am so proud of you!"

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone, begging for tomorrow to never come.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Melanie's POV**

I stare down at the phone blankly, feeling nothing but pity for her. How could Chance do that? I know he has the right to be freaked out about this, I mean who wouldn't be? But, he is her imprint! They are meant for each other, can he not see that? If he is hurting as much as I believe he is then how can he not realize that she is hurting too?

Sighing in frustration I head straight into the living room.

"Hey honey! How was your day?"

I roll my eyes at dad, not falling for the innocent tone. I know he is just being nosy.

"Not so good dad."

He then pats the seat beside him, I go and sit down. "What's wrong?" He puts his arm around my shoulder, hugging me to him.

"It's about Jasmine and why she hasn't been at school for the last few days."

He furrows his brows. "She contacted you?"

I sigh sadly. "Yeah. She's apparently been at home the entire time." I glance at him. "She told me that her imprint found out that she is a wolf." He looks at my worryingly. "Don't worry, from what she said he only knows about her and not the rest of us." He tightens his arm around my shoulder. "So that explains her absence." I scoff. "It also explains how Chance has been acting."

Dad narrows his eyes. "Chance? As in Chance Michaels?"

"Yeah."

He growls. "Shit, I didn't know he was Jasmine's imprint. I didn't like him before and now...." He shakes his head.

"What has he done?"

Dad sighs. "John told me that he used to pick on your pack members. Tried to start fights."

"When was this?"

"About two years ago, maybe three. John thinks he's been trying to gain attention from someone on the reservation. Now that I know he is Jasmine's imprint I say he was trying to get her attention." Retracting his arm, he stands up from the couch.

"Well, to be honest she kind of hated him back then..."

"Still no way to get a girls attention." 

"True.." Biting my bottom lip, I head back my room. I hope when school starts tomorrow those two will get their shit together.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

Heading inside the school, I go straight to Mel's locker. Hoping not to run into Chance.

"How have you been doing?" She asks.

"The same as the last three days..." I whisper, trying to keep back the tears.

"You are going to be fine. Okay?" I I look over her shoulder and see Edward walking towards us. 

"Hello Edward...."

Her eyes brightens. "Edward!" She breathes, happily embracing him. My heart constricts. Biting my lip, I start walking towards the girls restroom. Just wanting to get away from everything when I bump into someone.

"Shit." I mutter, picking up my books that fell to the floor.

"I am so sor-" The man gasps. I look up and gasp as well.

"Chance." I breathe, heart beating like a jack rabbit on steroids.

"Jasmine...."

My are hands shaking and I know I am about to burst into tears. I lower my head and quickly walk away.

"Wait!"

Just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him, just ignore him.....

I walk into my first class, instead of the restroom like I had planned. Now I am going to have hold it in till after class. Mrs. Simmons doesn't let you go out on bathroom breaks. Speaking of her, she looks up from her desk. "Jasmine! Class doesn't start till eight thirty."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I sit down in my seat. "I know Mrs. Simmons..I just don't have anything else to do so I decided I may as well get to class. Early bird catches the worm, and all that." I bite my bottom lip. "Is that okay?"

"Sure! I don't mind at all!"

I smile at her before taking out my book. It is called Years by Lavyrle Spencer, I am absolutely in love with her books. She writes historic romance, well, she wrote historic romance. She stopped writing a long time ago. I own all of her books and have read almost half of them. 

They can be sad and heartbreaking but mostly they makes me feel so warm with how she portrays love. They sometimes make me think about Chance, which was mainly why I started reading them in the first place. For the next half hour I continue reading about Teddy and Linnea's love.


	16. Family Dilemma

**Jasmine's POV**

"This is serious Jaz, you can't keep putting it off. Tell us why the demon was here. It must have said something."

I glare at John. "You may be the alpha of this pack but I will not tell you what went on that day. You know how hard it is for me." I whisper.

He sighs. "I know why you don't want to talk about it but you have to...."

"WHY?!" I yell. "THE THING IS FUCKING DEAD!"

John breathes deeply, trying to keep himself from phasing. "Demons don't roam alone, what if there are others out there?" He says through clenched teeth.

"Leave me alone!" I say, running straight to my house.

Walking into the living room I see mom and dad making out on the couch. Horrified, I cover my eyes with my hands and scream. "EW!!!" Mom falls off of dad's lap.

Dad just scowls at me.

"Jasmine!" Mom yells as she gets up from the floor.

I stifle a giggle. "Sorry..."

"Just go to your room or something!" Dad says, pulling mom back into his lap. I scrunch my nose as I head up the stairs.

"Wait! I forgot to mention, I am taking you to the doctor in an hour!" I narrow my eyes and go back to the living room.

"Why?" She raises an eyebrow.

"The school nurse called and said you haven't been feeling well. That's why!" Shit, I forgot that the nurse has to tell your parents if you visit her.

"Whatever..." I say, walking back up the stairs.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chance's POV**

"Chance, why don't you give the girl a call? It's obvious you miss the bitch." I growl at my supposed best friend, Marcus.

"Don't call her that!" I yell, he winces.

"I don't know why you are so worked up. You were only with her for what? A month and a half?" Sighing tiredly, I just ignore the question.

It was only after Jasmine left that I realized I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have sent her away and I have been moping about my stupidity ever since. Marcus has been trying to cheer me up by having us hang out with some of our friends, but it's obviously not working.

"I love her." I whisper, trying to not break down in front of him.

"I know how you feel dude. It's hard to believe but I fell in love once."

"Fuck you."

"What? It's true! Her name was Megan. She was a beautiful girl. We were together for a year and I thought she was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.." He sighs. "Until I found out she cheated on me with half the guys in school."

I stay quiet, feeling bad for not being there for him when he found that out. Hell, everyone else knew she was a whore, we thought he knew too and was just with her for the sex.

"Anyways, just because you lost her doesn't mean your life won't go on. Mine did." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Go to a bar, find a girl you barely know and fuck her senseless. I guarantee you'll feel better in no time." 

I roll my eyes. "I am not going out to find a one night stand. I told you I don't do that shit.." Standing up, I start walking toward my car.

"Whatever man, I was just trying to help!" He says irritably as I get in the car. Once i'm driving down the highway I see Jasmine walking into the clinic with her mom. I immediately press the breaks and park across the street. Once the car stops I head straight inside.

"May I help you?" The lady in the front desk asks politely.

"Yeah....did a girl named Jasmine Clearwater come in here?"

The lady checks the computer. "Yes she did. I can not tell you anymore however, if you must speak to her you will have to wait till the appointment is over." I narrow my eyes. Why did she need an appointment? .

"Okay...." I mutter and I then go to the waiting room, determined to get the girl I love back.

I don't care if she's a wolf, I need her in my life. I just hope she will let me prove it..

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

"So, you say you've been feeling sick in the stomach and have become light headed a few times?" I nod.

"I see....."

Mom, warily looks at the doctor. "What?"

The doctor bites her bottom lip. "Well, have you been sexually active lately?" Mom's eyes widen. 

"It was just once..." I whisper.

"How? You don't have a boyfriend!"

My heart constricts. "Not anymore.." I mumble sadly.

"Well, I need you to take a pregnancy test, just as a precaution."

I gulp nervously.

 

_**888** _

 

"Mom, how many times do I have to say that I am sorry!" I cry as she angrily walks out of the office. Leaving me in the waiting room, clutching the test results.

"You're fucking pregnant!" She yells, making everyone in the waiting room look at us.

"Mom, please." I whisper. "Let's wait till we get home..."

Mom grumbles at she leaves the clinic, I start crying.

"Jasmine?"

I go rigid, turning around to see Chance. "W-what are you doing here?" I ask impatiently. He walks over to me, staring at the piece of paper I have in my hands.

"Did I hear her right? You are pregnant?"

I inhale deeply. "Yes."

He then places his hand on my stomach and I immediately feel a light flutter. I gasp.

"What?" He asks in a panicked voice.

"I...felt it move..." I look up at him, amazed by this.

"But... Ain't it supposed to be like, months before you can feel it move? This isn't normal...."

I bite my tongue to keep back the tears. "If you can't recall, i'm not normal..." I whisper, pulling back from his embrace and regret is in his eyes.

"Jasmine... I am sorry. So, so, so sorry.." He whispers, cupping my cheeks. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I was wrong."

I close my eyes as he continues speaking.

"I love you and I can't stand not having you in my life. Please take me back. I will do anything to be with you.." Suddenly mom blares car horn, making us jump.

"I have to go..." I whisper.

"You don't have to go with her, my car's right outside...."

I bite my bottom lip nervously. "I can't Chance, she's mad enough as it is.."

Chance pulls me into his arms and kisses me. "I will come with you then, you aren't the only one responsible for this. I won't let you take all the blame..." He takes my hand and guides me outside.

"But my mom won't let you ride with us..."

"She knows I am the father right?"

I nod timidly. "Yeah... once we got the results she made me tell her." I whisper.

"Well, she will obviously want me to have a piece of her mind once she is done with you.." He says quietly, making me all the more nervous. Chance kisses my forehead. "I won't let you face this alone.."

 

_**888** _

 

"How could you get pregnant? I didn't even think that was possible!" Dad asks me. He is completely ignoring Chance who is sitting beside me on the couch.

"I didn't know this could happen! If I did I would-" I cut myself off, I was going to say that I would not have had sex with Chance but that is a lie. Even if I had known that I could get pregnant as a shape shifter I still would have done it. I love Chance and I wanted to experience everything with him.

Dad just sighs tiredly, rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry..." The dam bursts and I start full on sobbing. Chance wraps his arm around my shoulder and glares at my dad.

"Mr. Clearwater, I understand that you are upset but you don't have to be so harsh. She's pregnant, not getting arrested!"

Dad glares Chance. "Oh and you have the right to talk? You knocked her up!" My cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Also, you have bullied her almost all of her life! I don't understand how she can be with you after everything you put her through!"

"I love your daughter!" Chance exclaims. I place a hand on his knee. He looks at me, pain in his eyes.

"I am truly sorry for putting you and mom through this but what else is there for me to say? I can't go back and stop myself from having sex. I am not having an abortion either. " I sigh heavily. "It is done and there is no turning back now. I don't see the point in all this arguing." I say firmly.

Sighing, he sits down at the kitchen table beside mom. "We are just so disappointed." She whispers.

My heart pounds in my chest, my stomach is balling with nerves and I feel like I can't breathe. Chance squeezes his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his warmth. I suddenly feel a lot better, just from his presence alone.

Mom walks over to us and sits on the arm rest beside me. "You're her imprint, aren't you?"

Chance looks confused. "Yes." I whisper. "He is."

Dad rolls his eyes

"Seth.." Mom murmurs. Glaring at dad. "You knew this?"

"Yes. Though in her defense she didn't tell me. I saw her and Chance at the movies the other night and put two and two together.."

"You ass wipe! You should have told me!" 

Dad sighs warily. "I know I should have..." He sighs. "Jasmine."

"Yes?" I say timidly.

Dad comes to sit beside me on the couch arm. "Honey, we will never stop loving you, you know this. It's just..." He looks over at mom. "Your mom and I got pregnant at an early age as well." He looks at me. "Now don't get me wrong, we were happy to have you in our lives. It was just very hard to take care of you. We didn't have the money we needed and sometimes we had to go without food just to feed you."

My eyes widen, I didn't know that things were that bad for them.

"We don't want that for you. You are a wonderful daughter and I know you will be an amazing mother... We just don't want you to have a difficult life like we did. It was amazing, having you, but it was a bad time, the early years of your life. Things got better for use when I got my job but it could have easily gotten worse." He strokes my hair.

"I am so sorry dad. I didn't realize things were difficult for you." I whisper.

"You were just a baby."

"Still, I feel so horrible."

"We don't blame you for that. We were the adults and it was our responsibility to take care of you. We were happy regardless of the hardships and I think that's what matters. We just don't want you to endure the same hardships."

He kisses my forehead.


	17. Chance Is Adorable

**Jasmine's POV**

"My god! I've already gotten a baby bump!" I groan in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom.

"You haven't done your research on this." Melanie says as she swings her legs on the edge of the sink. I scoff at her.

"Obviously." I say in a sarcastic tone.

I have only known about the pregnancy for a week and I know I haven't been pregnant for very long. I look like I have been pregnant for at least a couple of months!

"Where's Chance?"

"He's in class." 

She jumps off the sink. "I just want to know why I am the one who is ditching with you. I mean, shouldn't it be your baby daddy?"

I blush violently. "Shut up."

"Don't you tell me to shut up, i'm serious! I should be in class with my imprint right now instead of being in here with you!" She says teasingly.

"Chance can't afford to skip anymore classes. I made him promise not to ditch anymore." I mutter.

Melanie cackles. "You got him wrapped around your finger."

"I can get him to do anything I want." I say in a mock preppy voice.

She rolls her eyes dramatically. "I can't get Edward to do anything I want." She pouts. "Whenever I try to make him do things he just laughs at me." She stomps her foot.

We burst out laughing.

"Oh! That is some funny stuff!" Melanie continues to laugh, making it all the more harder for me to stop. Suddenly some girl comes in. It's Megan, the school slut. I quickly move my shirt back over my stomach. 

"What are you two doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asks nosily, I narrow my eyes at her.

"We don't answer to you Megan." Mel clenches her fists. We aren't really friends with Megan, well, Melanie isn't. I barely know the girl but if she is on Mel's bad side then she is on mine.

"Just use the bathroom and get out." Melanie growls at the smaller girl.

Megan flinches but quickly recovers and puts on a false bravado. "Why aren't you in class? Edward looked awfully lonely without you." She says. Fuck, she's trying to get a rise out of her.

"Lonely? He is probably busy thinking about how much of a slut you are when you try hitting on him. And trust me, you fail hard at that. Whenever you leave he has the most disgusted look on his face and he just loves it when I get his mind off of you." Melanie says sweetly, her words heavily imply that she has sex with Edward.

I know she doesn't. Edward is to scared that he might hurt her. She has been trying though and I tell you I have never seen a girl fight that hard to get her boyfriend to have sex with her. It's really funny.

She rolls her eyes at us. "Please, I bet he's just ashamed that he gets a hard on from someone other than his girlfriend."

"The only hard on he would ever get involving you is if Melanie beats the living shit out of you." I say snidely. "You are a whore and Edward knows that."

"If I am a whore, you are too. Having sex with Chance proves it." She then walks back out of the bathroom. Fucking bitch! I have sex one time and everyone thinks I am a slut. I hate this school.

I want to go back to the reservation school but mom and dad thought it would be best for me to be near humans. I don't really understand where that idea came from considering I shifted and found my imprint anyways.

"That's right! Just leave you know good piece of shit!" Melanie shouts before walking back over to me. "Don't listen to her, over half the girls in this school would love to have Chance as their boyfriend."

I sigh heavily. "I know."

She puts her hand on my shoulder soothingly as we both head outside.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chance's POV**

It's been two weeks since Jasmine found out she's pregnant, that we are a having a baby. Shit, even with the evidence right in front of me I still can't wrap my head around it. It just never crossed my mind, becoming a dad. I don't think I would make a good dad but Jasmine believes in me and over the last few days she's been fantasizing about how our child will turn out.

She hopes it's a boy, and that it will look like me. I don't really care about the gender, just as long as it's healthy.

"Chance!" I blink, turning my attention back to Jasmine.

"I hope when the baby gets here we will have our own place as well babe."

Smiling brightly, she leans over and kisses my cheek. "It would make things a lot easier wouldn't it? Though I doubt my parents would let us considering I'm not of legal age..." She sighs heavily and I place my hand on her knee.

"Things will work out eventually, I mean if Haley and her boyfriend can get through something like this then we can too, right?"

"Yeah I guess, hey! Did you know she's pregnant again?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." I mutter, she chuckles lightly.

"I see you're doing better." I look over to see John and his sister Mara coming over to us. I clench my hands into fists.

"What do you want John?" Sam asks.

"We still need to talk about.... you know what..." I narrow my eyes at him, Jasmine sighs.

"I told you everything it said John, it wanted to get into Forks." She says.

"Well Mara said-"

"I don't give a God damn about what your sister said! She wasn't there!"

John stares at her in shock.

"Now get your asses off of my property!" She yells loudly, standing up from the porch steps and pointing toward the road.

John notices her belly and his eyes widen. "You are pregnant. I thought it was just a rumor." 

I roll my eyes at him. "Well it is not a rumor and yes I know I have ruined my life and blah, blah, blah! Now I said get!"

John scowls. "But how? It's impossible!"

She rolls her eyes. "It's only impossible if you haven't imprinted." John eyes widen. "No point in being vague, Chance knows everything now." She sighs heavily. "And don't start that crap about how I had to get your permission to tell him. I don't have to ask you shit."

John growls at her, I take a step forward to shield her from him.

"As I was saying, when female shifters find their imprints they can become pregnant. That's only if the imprint accepts them and if they are sexually active. It cannot happen with any other person because of, well, you know, the whole 'not aging' thing. It also doesn't matter if the other person's a shifter or not, the sex has to happen with the imprint. That's why most female shifters think its impossible to have kids, because they never find their imprints. I mean, just look at my aunt Leah."

John just stands there looking thoughtful. "How did you find all of this out?"

"Billy told me. He has never explained it to anyone else cause no one's bothered to ask."

Mara then grabs his arm, gently yanking it. "Lets just go...." She then mutters something in his ear. 

Jasmine clenches her fists. "If anyone here is a whore it's you!"

"She called you a whore?!"

"It's alright Chance." That right there answers my question. I walk over to Mara but John stands protectively in front of her, growling.

"Chance!" Jasmine exclaims, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can't get into a fight with him, you won't win..." She whispers. I inhale deeply, knowing she's right.

Damn werewolf strength!

"You two won't get away with this." I say with a steely voice before stomping into the house.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Thanks a lot John, now's he's pissed off!" I yell and he raises his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry but we have to discuss this demon problem."

"Bullshit, you just came here to see if the 'rumor' about me being pregnant is true!" John bites his bottom lip, looking shamefully at the floor.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!"

I ignore Mara. "Look, we all know that demon wasn't roaming the woods alone, and once the rest show up we will be ready. Okay?! Now go away before I tell your dad your bothering me again!"

Their eyes widen and they scurry off the lot, I smirk. It's amazing how scared they are of their dad. Well, it's actually more funny than amazing. Sam is a kind man and from my personal opinion is an amazing father, those two are just spoiled brats and think they don't deserve punishment because they are the eldest amongst their siblings.

"Are they gone?" I turn around and see Chance standing in the door way, still scowling.

"Yes Chance, they ran off as soon as I mentioned their father." I say, walking up to him I place my arms around his neck.

"Is that so? The next time they come around here maybe I should do the same thing. They'd leave me alone wouldn't they?" He asks in a hopeful and teasing voice, I chuckle.

"Of course Chance, I guarantee they would scurry off the second the word 'dad' leaves your lips." 

Chance smiles. "Hey, you want to go see Mel? Maybe her and Edward would like to join us on that movie date tonight." I kiss his lips quickly, causing him to pout. I laugh lightly, pulling myself out of our embrace.

"Is this movie thing going to be weekly from now on?" 

"What can I say? I like movies." 

"Whatever. Let's just go and see if they want to come with us tonight."

"Alright." He says as he lets go of my waist and grabs his car keys from his coat pocket.

"I call shotgun!" I yell out, sounding like a little kid as I run to the front passenger seat. Chance smirks.

"You are a strange girl.." I then get in as he starts the car.

"You love me." I smiles brightly.


	18. Blood Moon

**Unknown POV**

"The demon failed her mission sir. The others are saying she was defeated by one of the female wolves..." I say timidly, he scowls at me.

"That damned demon wasn't supposed to anywhere near them! My exact orders were to watch!"

I flinch. "I know master but it was unexpected..." I whisper.

He sighs heavily. "It doesn't matter now. I want you to watch them instead, tell the demons they don't have a job anymore either. I am through with those filthy things." He yells and heads into the study, leaving me dazed.

"Damn it." I mutter as I leave the kitchen. I honestly don't know why we can't just send an assassin to kill her. I huff frustratingly. Sending those demons to watch the wolves backfired and now they know that we are trying to get into Forks.

I grab my phone and call Marlena, the leader of the group of demons we hired. 

"Damn it girl, what do you want? We finally found a hole in the wolves defenses and plan on attacking tonight!" My eyes widen. WHAT? I guess the wolves are so focused on finding out why the demons want in Forks that they have been overbearing themselves.

What do I do? Master wants me to tell them they are out of the job, but then again if they found a way into Forks....

"Nothing Marlena, just checking in. We needed to know if you had a plan after the demon you sent on patrol was caught."

"Oh I have a plan alright. That damn mutt is going to pay for killing my second in command!" She growls.

"Good. I will tell master about this."

I know he wanted me to fire the demons, but once he knows they have found a way into Forks he will want to keep them on. At least for a little while.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

That night was pretty fun, we got to see The Woman In Black. Ugh, the only reason I watched it was cause Chance was 'dying' to see it and of course it was as bad as I imagined. The only good thing that happened was Melanie complaining through out the entire thing.

She said it was predictable and I agree with her about that. I think she was complaining to gain Edward's attention though.

Rolling my eyes, I mutter, "Boys and there scary movies." While rubbing my belly, which makes the little runt inside me flutter about.

I chuckle in a desperate tone. It's very bothersome of how fast it is growing. There are so many things we don't know.

Chance isn't as worried about our child as much as I am, or at least he isn't showing it. I keep having to remind him that it's growth rate is a problem and we need to see Carlisle but he just shrugs it off and says we have all the time in the world.

Ha! All the time in the world my ass!

We only have till the baby is out of me and we don't even know when that is going to be!

Sighing frustratingly I grab my phone, already dialing Edward's number.

"Hello?"

"Edward I-" I am cut off by a quiet moan on his side of the line which is followed by sucking noises. I scrunch my nose in disgust. Great, this is just great. Here I am, worrying myself to death about my baby and he is carelessly making out with Melanie!

I know I shouldn't really be upset about this since he is her imprint but whenever someone calls you aren't supposed to keep making out with your significant other! It's gross!

"EDWARD!" I shout slightly, startling the baby a little bit and it flutters again. I rub my belly soothingly as Edward comes to his senses and tries to shoo Monica away.

"Mel.....It's Jasmine..." He moans out the last word, making me shudder slightly.

Ugh.

"You know whenever she calls me it's probably important..." He pants heavily and I just sit in my arm chair awkwardly, trying to ignore Melanie's attempt of seducing him which is obviously working.

I'm thinking of hanging up and calling back later just when I hear some feet shuffling.

"Okay, she went to the bathroom." He sighs in relief making me a bit curious.

"Why were you so anxious to get her to leave?" I ask him timidly, afraid I am stepping over a line. He laughs lightly.

"This is the month of the Blood Moon you know." I narrow my eyes before realizing what he means.

"Oh! I totally forgot that was this month!" I whisper myself, blushing three shades of red.

"Yeah....so all the women shifters are in heat! It's exhausting!"

"Not all of them." I mutter, referring to my protruding belly.

"I'm serious Jasmine.. Every time we hang out she is always trying to get in my pants..." I burst out laughing at the words which makes him angry.

"Hey, they're her words for it, not mine!" I giggle quietly. "What are you calling for anyways?" He says in a frustrated tone.

"I'm calling to see when I can make an appointment with Carlisle. I don't know his number so I am having to settle for you." I say in a mocked angry voice.

"Oh shut it!" He jokes back before calling for Carlisle and handing him the phone.

"Jasmine?" I sigh with relief from hearing his kind, reassuring voice.

"Carlisle, do you want to make the appointment this Friday? That's the only time I can do it."

"Is Chance coming with you?" He asks.

I sigh. "I honestly don't know if he'll come or not, he hasn't been around much. He's been hanging out with his friends, at least that is what he keeps telling me...."

Carlisle sighs disapprovingly on the other end of the line. "Well, you can come over anytime that day okay?"

"Thanks Carlisle.." I smile lightly.

"No need to thank me child, you want answers and I am going to help you get them."

"Bye." I then hang up and just sit there waiting for mom to come back with food.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Melanie's POV**

Poor Jasmine, having a baby at her age is got to be stressful. Especially since Chance is off fooling around with his douche bag friends. I honestly don't know what has come over him, it was just a few days ago he was thrilled to become a father.

"Maybe that's the problem..." I murmur, Edward looks over at me.

"What's the problem?" He asks, making me shiver. Oh gosh his voice is freaking sexy....

"Melanie!" Edward exclaims, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I scowl at him. "You spaced out for like five minutes! What were you thinking about and why is it a problem?"

I sigh deeply. "I was just thinking about Jasmine." Leaning my head on his shoulder as he flips the channels. "I was wondering why Chance has been avoiding her." He shrugs his shoulders.

"He must have a good reason." Biting my lip, I wrap my arms around him.

"I sure hope so otherwise I will kick his ass." That makes Edward burst out laughing. I just love his laugh. He has one of those contagious laughs, when he laughs you want to laugh too.

I bite back a moan, he is just so sexy. Damn it, I did it again. Stupid Blood Moon! I hate being horny, I can barely handle a day of this let alone a whole week! Edward looks at me sympathetically. Ugh!

You're listening to me again.

He nods. "Sorry Melanie, I can't help it that you are practically shouting at me." I narrow my eyes. "Honey, you don't really want me like this, it'll will pass.." He says in a stern voice and I huff in frustration.

"Edward, you know that's not true." I snap and he chuckles at me. I then smack his arm.

"Ow! Why are you hitting me? It isn't my fault!" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes it is, if we fully mated earlier this wouldn't be happening!" I exclaim making him scowl at me.

"Well excuse me for worrying over more important things!"

"Oh yeah? Exactly what is more important than you're imprint wanting to fully mate with you?!" I ask angrily.

"You really need to ask that? You know very well I am worried about the demon that attacked Jasmine!!" I huff in annoyance and he just continues. "You know demons don't wander alone, what if that thing had friends? They might try to attack us-"

"And when they do we will be ready! Have you forgotten that you and you're family are vampires? Or that that Jasmine and I are shape-shifters?"

He scowls. "If it comes down to a fight you are not going be there...."

"I will to be there!" He tightens his fists and growls frustratingly. I place my hand on his cheek, trying to get him to look at me, he freezes in place. I sigh heavily. "Edward why can't you let it happen? I want you and I know you want me.." 

My voice cracks, damn these hormones! Gently pulling his face toward me, I can look him in the eyes. "Why?" I ask. He doesn't answer and just keeps staring at me. Taking the opportunity, I reach up and plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "You can tell me. the truth." I whisper.

"Mel..." He whispers hoarsely, I smile in triumph.

"Please Edward..." I then start placing kisses all over his face and neck, getting more reactions out of him.

"I...I don't know why....I guess i'm jus-"

Snap.

I whip my head towards the sound. What the hell was that? It didn't sound human or animal. I gasp, tensing up a bit. There it is again! Quickly, I sniff the air and scrunch my nose in disgust. Whatever the thing is, it sure smells repulsive!

Edward puts his hand in front of me protectively and walks slowly over to the window. "Shit..." He mumbles after a few minutes, then he quickly looks back at me. My heart pounds heavily in my chest at the troubled look in his eyes.

"Edward, what is it?" I whisper anxiously and with a blur he is standing right in front of me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Demons, they have surrounded the house!!" My eyes widen, shit I didn't think they'd be in a big group like this.

If we fight, we won't survive.

Edward furrows his brows, his eyes determined.

"I won't let them touch you! We will get out of this Mel. Just go into your room and grab your phone. Come right back when you have it alright? We need to alert the others.." I nod in agreement as I head towards my room in search for my phone.

"Come on.. Where is it!" I whisper frantically, tossing everything in my room to find the damned object.

"Looking for this.." My back tenses at the hissing voice, I then turn around to face Laney, Shane's other daughter. I try to shout but she punches me in the face and my world fades to black.


	19. Jasmine Has NO Idea

**Edward's POV**

Once Melanie left I looked out of the window. I expected demons but all I see are the trees blowing in the wind. Not a trace of movement out there otherwise, and yet I can still smell them. The disgusting rotted flesh scent, the staleness, corroded metal. There isn't a single specific word I can use to truly describe such a horrid scent.

"I know you're out there." I say quietly.

I know very little about Demons, a lot of people don't know anything. They are a mysterious species that you would never know is out there unless you see them in person. It is said that they roam underground, mostly in caves and mines. They prefer coming out at night regardless of their lizard like appearance and scavenge left over carcasses that other animals never finish eating.

And if you do see a demon, you better run because no one will ever see you again.

Some say they kill you, others say they turn you into one of them. It's all rumors though, no one has ever been bold enough to prove any of it true. All we do know is all based on the demon that Jasmine had a run in with. One of her pack members fought one as well, which is odd because of the obvious reasons, but he can hardly remember what happened.

Jasmine told us that they have the ability to read minds, like me, but can also project their thoughts. They can make anyone hear them. They are also extremely fast. They are strong enough to fight off a wolf and I imagine they would be strong enough to fight off our kind as well.

They have a human form, which dismisses the rumor that they only come out at night. It's obvious they stay away from areas where other supernaturals live, unless there is something they want. We can say the lizard like appearance is true. They have scales for skin, claws that resemble komodo dragon's, and slit pupils.

Right now, Jasmine is the only person that has ever been able to kill a demon and even then she barely came out alive. Carlisle was hoping to study the body but when Jasmine took him to where she killed it, there was nothing but acid. It was only a few days after she got back with Chance and the body would not have fully rotted in that time span. Which means that the body deliberately destroys itself.

Maybe it was brought on by evolution, to keep their species safe from outsiders. Maybe it was a biological ability they have had since they were first created.

We don't really know.

I spend a few more minutes sifting through my thoughts before I realize that Melanie hasn't come back from her room. "You found it yet?"I ask loudly as I walk toward her room, freezing instantly when I see that the door is closed. She never closes her door. I start to panic. "Melanie!" I shout worriedly as I ram the door, breaking it off it's hinges.

I look around the room desperately for any sign of her. My mind stops working when I see her phone, it is on the floor, in a puddle of blood. Her blood.

Suddenly I feel as if my whole world is crashing down on me, killing what humanity I have left. I slowly pick up the phone fighting the urge to throw it back on the floor and go after whoever did this. I can smell the girl, the scent is faint, I assume she used something to tone it down so I wouldn't know she was here until it was too late.

With shaking hands, I clean off most of the blood and turn the phone on.It's amazing that it even works with this much damage done to it.

Going through the contacts, I click on John's name.

"Pickup... Pick up!" I murmur I head outside toward my car. Not even realizing the demons are gone, scent completely dissipated from the air.

"Hello?"

"John!"

He scoffs. "Why do you have Mel's phone?"

"She's gone! Someone took her!" I yell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE TOOK HER?!? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"I didn't know they were in the house! I couldn't smell them! I only caught the scent when I went into her room...." I start breathing heavily. "I honestly don't know how they got in with out my noticing!"

"We will find her"

I grip the steering wheel tighter. "When we do, they will pay!!!" I hang up the phone, racing toward the reservation. Once I pull into Billy's driveway I see Jacob standing by the door. I forgot today was his parents anniversary. He was here to comfort his father.

Now, his father has to comfort him...

"How could you let this happen?!" He wails, his body shaking with racking sobs.

"I'm sorry Jake!" I say as calmly as I can. He quickly walks back inside, leaving me feeling even worse than before. After spending a couple seconds to calm myself down, I head inside.

"My baby!" Bella cries into Jake's shoulder.

"What are we going to do dad? We have to find her!" Derek says as the tears streak down his cheeks.

"John and the... others.. are out there searching for her. There is nothing we can do." Jake says in a false calm voice, trying to relieve everyone in the room. Billy, is sitting on the couch beside Seth, quietly trying to keep the tears from coming. He is thinking, shouting really, that this is all my fault.

I agree with him.

Seth, he was the one who told Jake about this before I got here, narrows his eyes. "Jasmine isn't searching, right?"

Jake shakes his head. "Of course not Seth, not with her condition. She doesn't even know Mel is missing. I called John shortly after you told us and he said they haven't told her anything."

Seth relaxes. "Good..."

I turn towards Jacob. "We still have to do something! We can't just sit here and wait..." My chest constricts at the thought. If we waste any time at all she could be hurt when they do find her, or worse.

"You know very well we can't do anything Edward!" Bella snaps as she continues to cry for her daughter, I lower my head in shame for not being able to protect her.

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Melanie's POV**

"She's waking up master." I groan, rubbing my aching head, wincing at the scar on my temple.

What the hell happened?

I look around the room which looks more like a dungeon. A sense of dread washes over me. "Who is there?!" I hear footsteps.

My heart pounds furiously. "Oh my god..." Laney approaches me with a knife in her hand, my eyes widen.

"Hello Melanie." Shane, who is behind her, sneers at me. My instincts start to kick in and I try to phase, but nothing is happening. Shane snickers. "We injected you with Lycotine so don't even bother. You won't be able to phase until it wears off." He smiles evilly.

"Lycotine? Seriously? I am not a werewolf!" I ask with false bravado.

"Shape-shifters and werewolves share the power to shift into animals and the drug stops that transformation. Why wouldn't it work on you?"

"W-what exactly do you want from me?" I ask, Laney scowls.

"You know what we want!"

Shane cuts her off. "That's enough! I will take care of this, go outside and take watch."

Laney looks at him in disbelief. "But master-" He scowls.

"Out!" He shouts while pointing towards the door furiously. Laney flinches as she leaves the room.

"You make your own daughter call you master? You are sick!" I spat at him.

He ignores my comment and starts stalking towards me. In a panic I back up against the wall, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Stay away from me you maniac!" I shout.

"I'm a maniac?! You killed my baby girl!!" He yells in a rage and tries to hit me. I dodge the attack and slowly crawl across the floor.

Come on legs... MOVE!

I make my way to the door as Shane tries to recover from hitting his head on the wall but, out of nowhere, Laney appears.

"You will NOT escape!"

She takes out the knife she had earlier and smiles creepily. I turn around to get way from her to meet Shane standing behind me with a sneer on his face. "You are going nowhere." He growls.

Before I can do anything I feel a sharp pain in my back. I scream, turning around to see Laney holding up the knife gleaming with blood.

"Laney! You stupid bitch! You weren't supposed to kill her yet!" Laney just stands there staring at the knife.

"I...I didn't mean t-"

I start feeling dizzy from the blood loss. "Edward.." I whisper before I pass out onto the floor.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Where the hell are you Chance? The appointment is today and I haven't seen you all morning!"

"I know babe but I can't make it."

I clench my fists. "And why not?! This is your baby too for god's sake!"

"I know... but i'm hanging with the guys..."

"The guys can hang with you tomorrow! Damn it Chance, you should be wanting to find out the sex of our baby!" I yell which receives a slight kick from said baby. I rub my stomach soothingly. "Sorry." I mutter quietly"

?What do you want me to do? You want me to give up my friends, my life?!" He then sighs. ''Look I love you, I do, but i'm not going to give up everything....."

"I'm not asking you to do that. All I want is for you to be there."

"I'll be there next time alright?"

I sigh in defeat. "Alright...."

"Good! Now I gotta go okay? See ya later"

"See you too.."

"I love you.."

I smile sadly. "I love you too.." I hang up the phone.

I groan in frustration at the thought of having to go to the Cullen's house this afternoon by myself. I know they aren't gonna hurt me, it will just be really awkward.

 

_**888** _

 

"Hello Jasmine, how have you been feeling?" Esme asks as she lets me in their house.

"I'm.....I'm good.... Esme.." I say timidly, making her giggle.

"Oh honey, there's no need to be shy!" She smiles, showing her dimples. I smile back.

"I know..." I laugh nervously.

"It's alright." She says before calling for Carlisle.

"Yes Esme?" He says as he walks down the stairs, making my heart beat quicken. There's no getting out of this now.

"Hello Jasmine." He smiles brightly as he walks over to me. "Are you ready?" He asks.

"Y-yes..."

Carlisle smiles sadly. "I won't be able to give all the answers..."

"I know, but I will be thankful to know anything at this point." I place my hands on my stomach.

"Well come on then, I have everything set up in my office." I nod as we walk up the stairs. Once I step through the door he tells me to to lay down on the doctor mat.

"Okay, so I'm going to place this jelly on your stomach and run this over your stomach." He holds up a metal wand. "To see how big the baby is." I nod timidly as I pull my shirt, Carlisle's eyes widen slightly at the size of it.

"Well, I see this is going to be a fast pregnancy." He smiles jokingly,I roll my eyes.

"Carlisle, I am not trying to be mean but, can we please just get this over with already?" He places the wand on my stomach.

"Okay, let's see if this is a girl or a- oh!" Slightly alarmed by the rise in his voice, I try to see the screen.

"What? Is there something wrong with my baby?!" Carlisle shakes his head.

"No! I am just amazed at how big it is." He turns the screen. "See?"

My eyes widen slightly. "Oh my..." Carlisle chuckles.

"Yes it's quite a sight isn't it?" I nod eagerly. "Can you tell me how many weeks you are?"

I bite my lip. "I think I'm about four weeks..."Carlisle purses his lips.

"Are you sure? Because by the looks of it this baby is at least twelve weeks..."

"I-I'm sure...." Carlisle then sighs worryingly, rubbing his forehead. "Well, I'll be back in a few minutes okay? Just sit tight.." He then leaves the room, leaving me even more nervous than before. I look back at the screen.

You sure are getting big aren't you honey? Oh god, if you are growing this fast in the womb what will happen when you're born?

Carlisle comes back into the room holding a clip board.

"I did a few calculations and it seems you will be having this baby in roughly four months." I stare at him in shock.

"What?!"

He comes over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Are you okay?"

I glare at him. "Of course not! I just found out my baby will be here in four months! Four freaking months!" Not wanting to phase, I breathe deeply for a few seconds. "How am I carrying my baby for four months when Bella's carrying her baby for nine?" I whisper, Carlisle smiles sadly.

"I think it's because Bella is human. Her and Jacob are both human in fact. They conceived their children after Jacob stopped phasing and that might be why her pregnancies last the normal nine months."

My shoulders hunch over. "That's just hunky-dory!" Looking back at the screen, I let him wipe the jelly off of my stomach.

"Can you tell me the gender yet?" Carlisle presses the printing button on the Machine.

"Not yet, sorry." I sigh in disappointment.

"How come?" He hands me the sonogram pictures.

"Well it usually takes 3 or 4 months before you can know the gender...."He smiles at me. "But in your case, we can probably know sometime next month."

I stand up. "Okay. When should we schedule the next appointment?"

"I say probably in two weeks, but just as a check up." I nod as he walks with me down the stairs.

"Carlisle!" Esme rushes up to him with phone, her eyes are frantic with worry. "What is it Esme?" Carlisle asks in a concerned voice. She looks at me briefly and tries to school her features.

"It's Edward. Something happened." She looks at Carlisle knowingly. He looks back at me.

"What happened?!" I ask. Esme looks at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry but it's family issues.. I hope you understand..." I nod stiffly as I head toward the front door.

"Of course." I say sternly as Esme hands the phone to Carlisle.

"What is it Edward?" He asks. I clench my fists as he walks into the kitchen.

Well, if they feel the need to keep secrets let them! I leave the house, trying to ignore the feeling that something is not right.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chance's POV**

"Are you sure this is the apartment you want dude? It's kinda small.." Marcus says, scrunching his nose. I scowl at him.

"It will do for now, it's not like it's going to be permanent. It's just till I can get some more money saved up....." For the past two weeks I have been working my butt off to save up enough money to surprise Jasmine with this apartment.

It has a living room and kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Of course I had to avoid her a bit otherwise she would have caught onto me. She won't be to mad once she knows. Hopefully...

"And to do that, I'd need to get a better job first which will take awhile."

Marcus sits down beside me. "Will she will even like it?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I didn't work to death for her to not want to live here...."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah right, Chance you know very well if she doesn't like it here you won't even blink an eye before finding a better place for her."

"Shut up!"

"Well you know I'm right"

"Whatever!" Marcus smirks, I smack him upside the head.

"Ow!"

I smile. "That's what you get."

He scowls at me. "You jack ass!"

I chuckle. "You know it." Leaving the apartment, I walkover to the land lord. "I'll take it, how much did you say it was?"

The fat man gives me a piece of paper claiming I have to play three hundred up front then two hundred a month. It's more expensive than it should be but it will have to do.

"Alright. Here ya go.." I mutter as I hand him the money.

"The place is now yours, you can move in anytime." He says gruffly as he heads back to his office.

"What a grouch.." Marcus says.

I chuckle lightly. "I know, he's acting like a chick on her period." We leave the building, laughing our asses off.


	20. Leah's Happy Ending

**Edward's POV**

"Alright Esme, I promise." I mutter. Esme, who I am talking to by phone, is demanding that I stay here and not do anything dangerous like go after the people who kidnapped Melanie. She wants me to wait for the Denali's to arrive before I do anything. I hate lying to her but she can't honestly expect me to sit here and wait while who knows what is happening to the woman I love. The Denali's won't be here for a few days and I am not going to stick around for them.

"Can you please wrap it up? Otherwise we are leaving with out you.." John says, I growl at him. He holds his arms up defensively and Jake makes him leave the room.

"Sam, he may be your son but he needs a good kick in the ass!" Sam, the old pack leader, sighs.

"I know but I can't do anything about it. Emily will have my head if I yell at him." Leah, who just arrived, lets out a quiet sigh.

_Fuck, why does he always bring her up when i'm around?_

I give her a sympathetic smile but she sneers at me and goes toward the kitchen. She can be such a pain, I understand that she lost the man she loved to her cousin. I know it hurts but it has been over twenty years. She should move on.

"Esme, tell Carlisle to make sure to bring his medical bag in case she is found." Esme responds. "Okay, bye.." I hang up the phone, glancing toward the kitchen thoughtfully.

When my family and I left Forks it seems everyone in the pack had found their imprints, well everyone but Leah.

She's the only one left in the pack from all those years ago, the others all stopped phasing when they found their imprints. They all grew older and started having children that later replaced them in the pack. For a few years Leah was the only one left, at least till the children grew up and started phasing. It was a good thing we weren't around then, Forks usually doesn't have any trouble unless we are around unfortunately.

"Is everything set? Is the Denali Clan coming to help?" Jake asks. He doesn't really approve of my family being a part of the search but since I am his daughter's imprint he can't really say anything without looking like a jackass.

"Yes but they won't be here for a few days. We need to go now!" I say sternly, Jake nods in agreement.

"One of us needs to stay behind, to tell the Denali's what's going on.."

I narrow my eyes. "Why? You know my family will fill them in.." He glares at me and shuts me up with his thoughts. He wants Leah to stay behind because he knows she likes putting herself in danger.

She puts herself in those types of situations because she hopes that the enemy will be strong enough to take her life. I know all this from her thoughts, even though she tries to block me out. It's like she wants nothing more than to shoot her brains out but her pride stands in the way...

So, she puts herself in danger. Wanting death but being to prideful to do it herself.

"Leah!" Sam barks toward the kitchen, agreeing with Jake. Somehow he knew that's who Jake had planned to stay behind.

"What?" She yells as she walks into the living room.

"You are staying here." Leah shrieks with defiance.

"Hell no! I am not staying behind while you guys go off to fight! You're not a shifter anymore and you can't Alpha me into staying!" 

John comes out of the bathroom. "I can.."

"Please John, don't make me stay here!" She begs, trying to get him to feel bad. 

He looks away from her. "You are staying here!" He says in his alpha voice.

She starts crying softly and nods. She then goes back to the kitchen, leaving everyone in the room in an awkward silence.

"Okay...." I say, clearing my throat. "Jake lets go..." He nods.

"Everyone make sure you stay in a group, we don't know what we are dealing with." Everyone in the room agrees with him as they head outside.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Leah's POV**

I can't believe they are making me stay behind while they go off to fight demons and god knows what else! Seriously they aren't even shifters anymore! Sure they have their children but it isn't the same...

I shouldn't be here! They know I don't have to patience for this and yet they made me stay behind anyway. I groan in aggravation, wanting nothing more than to go fight.

 

_**888** _

 

"They should be here by now!" I mutter as I head toward the kitchen to make me some lunch. Hell, that's basically all I've been doing for the last two days!

While i'm making me a sandwich the doorbell rings.

"That better be them...." I whisper as I walk back to the living room, leaving my sandwich half made. "Took you long enough-" I gasp at the man that's standing in front of me.

He's a little over 6 feet tall and well built, not too thin nor fat, pleasantly lean. He has dirty blond hair plus some slight stubble and bright blue eyes.

He's quite pale for a human. My heart rate rises at his smile. "H-hi...." I say quietly.

"Hello..." He responds and my body melts at his voice. Oh god, it's so deep, even deeper than Sam's. I gasp quietly at the reminder, waiting for the pain to come. It doesn't. Nothing happens when I think of Sam, it's as if my love for him has completely disappeared-

Oh god, this man is my imprint......

"May we come in?" He says, I stare at him confusingly.

"The only people who are supposed to show up are the Denali's...." My eyes widen in realization. "They're your family?!" He nods hesitantly. "But...ho-"

Tanya and the rest of the leeches come up to the door.

"Oh my god, when Carlisle said that a dog was going to be here he wasn't lying." One of the blonde females sneers. I growl at her, trying my best not to phase.

"Irina, that's enough! We are here to help them find Edward's mate, now be nice!" Eleazer says sternly. 

"He's right sister, you're going to make her phase. Thomas is with us, remember?" I surprisingly stop shaking when she says that name. Thomas... I glance over at him and my chest tightens. He looks scared to death. 

I gulp nervously. "I am sorry.. Would you all like to come in? I can brief you on what's going on?"

They all nod as they one by one come inside. Thomas, is the last one to enter. Once they sit down on the couch I awkwardly sit in the love seat, not wanting to scare Thomas anymore. "There's no need to be hostile around Thomas, dog." I narrow my eyes at Irina.

"Shut up leech." She hiss at me.

"Hush!" Kate intervenes, slightly nudging Irina. She then looks at me. "Please tell us how we can help find Melanie, she may be a shifter but i'm rather fond of her." Tanya rolls her eyes, I snort at the thought of Tanya trying to get Edward's attention at her birthday party a few months ago.

I only know about it is because my niece, Jasmine, told me. I sigh sadly. Thank goodness no one told her about Melanie. God, I hope they find her...

"A-are you alright?" I look up quickly at Thomas .

"I'm.....okay.. I just hope they find Mel soon.." My voice cracks from the lack of use, I rarely talk to people because I usually spend my time in my wolf form.

Kate clears her throat. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we are going to join Edward now." Her, Eleazer, Irina, Tanya and Carmen all get up and head towards the front door.

"Will you be able to find him?" Eleazer nods.

"We are vampires Leah, we can just follow his scent." He then looks at Thomas. "You stay here okay? You're mother and I don't want you to be in danger." Thomas nods eagerly when he realizes he gets to stay here.

"Alright dad, but you guys better come back." He smiles lightly.

"We will honey, love you!" Carmen exclaims as the leave the house, leaving me with my future husband. Slapping my hands on my knees, I stand up from the chair.

"W-would you like something to eat? They will be gone for quite awhile..." I laugh nervously. He glances at me with awe as he stands up.

"I would love something to eat. Thank you." I nod timidly as I gesture for him to follow me to the kitchen.

"I was in the means of making a sandwich when you all arrived, would you like one?" He nods as I finish the sandwich that was already on the plate. I hand it to him. "Need anything to drink?" He waves it off, claiming he doesn't want anything. "O-okay....." I mutter as I follow him back to the living room. Once everything is settled, he is comfortably watching TV.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nods. "Sure."

I gulp nervously, twiddling my thumbs. "How are you living with the Denali clan?"

He chuckles quietly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." I blush, even more nervous than before. "Well, my mom told me that my real parents died when I was a baby. My mother during my birth and my father in a car accident...." I wave of sadness hits me and I want nothing more than to comfort him. "She said that she came to the hospital to see Carlisle - this was after the Cullen's left Forks the first time - but she stumbled upon me in the children's wing. Her exact words were 'I fell absolutely in love with you and begged Eleazer to adopt you!' He came with her to the hospital the next day and they talked it over with Carlisle. They adopted me and that's that. "

He smiles at me, I scoot closer to him.

"Well, I am glad they adopted you. I wouldn't have met you otherwise..." He cocks his head.

"I am glad too." He says in a husky voice. I gulp nervously, look down at my lap. After a few minutes I look up and see his face is inches of mine, my heart rate rises. I try to speak but no words come out. He chuckles quietly at my awkwardness and then suddenly our lips meet.

As soon as it happens my whole body feels like it's on fire. I eagerly wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as the kiss deepens. My nostrils fill with his scent, making my mouth water.

He moans loudly as our tongues tangle. I run my fingers through his hair, loving the softness of it. After a few minutes of kissing passionately, I break the kiss to breathe. He smiles breathlessly.

"Wow..."

I smile widely. "Couldn't have said it better myself.." I mumble.

A few more minutes go by as we bask in the glow from the kiss. I look into his eyes and gasp. I gasp at the emotion in them. The passion and love...

"Thomas....Do you know much about my kind?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, all I know is you change into a wolf and kill evil vampires. Why?"

I bite my bottom lip. "I guess you don't about imprinting then..."


	21. Mason

**Melanie's POV**

Darkness, that's all I see as I stare out onto the calm waters. I don't know exactly where I am or who I am. Whenever I try to remember anything my head starts to hurt and everything is hazy. I have no recollection of my name nor any memories of who I am.

None of this even feels real to me, there is no wind yet there are waves in the water. The moon shines in the starless sky. I can't even feel the sand between my toes. Sighing, I walk to the shoreline and stand there, letting the water drift over my feet. I'm not completely sure if I am dead, or if I have always been here... There is no set of time.

"Melanie!!" I gasp at the voice, looking around to see where it came from. "Mel! Wake up! Please baby, don't die on me!!" The voice sobs. I don't want the voice to be sad. "Please! I love you, you can NOT die on me!"

I feel a pressure hit my chest and I gasp in surprise.

What the hell?!?

I get pushed back by the force again, knocking the breath out of me.

"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!!"

It happens again but this time my vision gets blurry.

"Edward, you need to get her out of here! Go on, I'll deal with Shane!" I start breathing heavily,

Edward... Why does that name sound so familiar?!

"Jake, she won't wake up!" I blink twice before the force hits me again, even more powerful than before. Suddenly my entire body flies backward, as if I am being pulled out. Every single memory from my life floods my mind, causing my brain to throb against my skull painfully.

I moan, just wanting nothing more than feel numb again. There are voices in the background, more clearer than before. "Melanie..." Edward sobs in relief. "Come on sweetie, just open you're eyes for me....." He whispers. I use every ounce of body strength I have to do this. "Oh thank god you're okay." He sobs in relief against my chest. 

I weakly run my fingers through his hair and he carries me out of here. "But i'm not Edward.... They drugged me with Lycotine... I can not heal." I whisper.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Carlisle can help you." He says desperately. I close my eyes again, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Where's dad?"

"He's back there dealing with that shit head."

"You just cursed." I say in amazement.

"I tend to when someone I love is in trouble." 

I smile at that. "Where is Laney? The girl that was with him."

He smirks. "The little coward raised the white flag the moment we showed up, she even helped us capture him.." I gulp nervously, wondering what they are going to do with her. "For now she is safe because she helped us find you..." He says, I don't even feel irritated that he read my mind.

"Wh....what about the demons?"

"They fled as soon as we got here. We caught their leader but she got them to abandon the plan before we did so."

"Where is she?"

"She - they have some sort of defense mechanism for their species. They can literally dissolve into acid..... She's dead."

I yawn, still halfway delirious from the drug. "Well, at least we don't have to deal with her anymore. I mean, they should be scattered with their leader gone."

"I sure hope so love. I sure hope so...."

 

_**888** _

 

It has been several hours, five to be exact, since my rescue and everyone is now at our house recouping after the fighting and what not. My dad walks into the living room, I guess he cleaned himself up at his fathers place before coming home. From what Edward told me my dad had some very gruesome plans for Shane and I had imagined he would be covered in blood by the end of it. "Melanie!" He sighs in relief once he sees me.

"Daddy.." I whisper, running happily into his arms

"Thank god you're safe..." I wrap my arms around him tighter, ignoring everyone else in the living room. I understand that they are relieved and probably still high from the adrenaline in their systems but the talking is so not helping my head ache. Carlisle told me not to worry about it since it's just my body trying to heal at the fast pace i'm used to but I can't help from doing so. I haven't had a head ache in years and I forgot how awful they are.

"Where are the others?" I ask, referring to mom and the twins. 

"They're at Charlie's." He says sheepishly.

"Why didn't you bring them? They might be worried!" I scold him, he rolls my eyes and walks over to Sam and his children. 

Edward comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "How you feeling?" He asks.

"Better than this morning that's for sure." 

"I sure hope so considering you were just about dead yesterday..." Leah says as she walks over here with Thomas. Wait, why is Thomas with her? Why is he here to begin with? I understand the Denali's helped track me down but I figured they would leave him at home since he is human.

"Hi Leah.. Thomas.." I say, a million questions buzzing around in my head. Edward reads my mind and loosens his hold on me, I am guessing he wants to give me some privacy with Thomas and Leah. He walks over to Seth and they start talking. He is the only one here because he was trying to keep Jasmine out of all of this.

I smile at Leah and she then grabs me into a hug. "I'm so happy you're safe." 

Hesitantly, I hug her back. "I am too Leah." She pulls back from me and smiles before moving back over to Thomas. She then takes his hand in hers. My eyes widen. "When did you two get together? That is if you don't mind my asking." 

Leah blushes. "H-he's my imprint...." She mumbles quietly. Smiling widely, I grab Thomas into a hug, surprising them both.

"Welcome to the pack!" I lean into his ear. "I do feel a sorry for you though, she's a handful." I whisper teasingly, he chuckles as we pull back from each other, Leah narrows her eyes. "What? I'm just warning him!" 

"Mel, I live with vampires. I can handle this girl." He says teasingly.

"Thanks for defending me."

He smiles brightly. "That's what i'm here for aren't I?"

She cups his cheek. "No, you're here for this...." She then kisses him deeply.

I squirm, feeling a bit uncomfortable watching them. Thankfully Edward sees this and walks back over here. He grabs my arm lightly and pulls me away from the couple. I sigh in relief. "Thanks Edward, I was feeling awkward over there..."

He smiles. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nod eagerly. "Hell yes!"

He chuckles. "Well let's get out of here then." He says as we walk out to his car. "Where do you want to go?" I roll my eyes while putting my seat belt on.

"Anywhere."

He shakes his head. "Alright then." He starts the car and we drive off.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

"Damn it, what do you want Chance?!" I snap, tapping my fingers furiously on the door frame as Chance stands nervously in front of me. It has been a month since I found out about the baby's growth and I haven't seen Chance at all during any of it. He would always blow me off by saying he was hanging out with his friends. I am frankly getting sick of this shit.

"I'm sorry. I know it seems like I have been avoiding you but-"

I scoff. "You haven't been avoiding me Chance, you've been full on ignoring me!" 

"Listen to me please!" 

I put my hands on my hips impatiently. "Go on! I would just LOVE to hear the stupid excuses yo-"

"Shut the fuck up for a minute!" I stare at him with widened eyes. "I've not been spending time with you because I have been working!"

"Why?!" I ask, Chance just sighs. He then grabs my hand and pulls me over to his truck.

"I got something to show you." He says as he climbs into the drivers seat, slamming the door shut furiously. I wince at the sound and climb into the passenger seat.

Well, this is just icing on the freaking cake ain't it? I just got back from Carlisle's, he told me what the gender of my baby is and I was just so happy and excited. Now my mood is completely ruined. "And where is it you are exactly taking me?" He sighs heavily and continues not saying anything. I huff and look out the window, trying to figure out exactly where he's taking me.

A few minutes pass on by before he turns the car off the highway onto the road across from the public library. My eyebrows raise questioningly. "Why are we going to the library?"

He scowls at me. "We aren't going to the library..."

"Then what are we doing here....?" I ask as he pulls into the parking lot of several apartment buildings.

"Come on." He says briskly as he gets out of the truck, I get out too.

"Chance why are we here?" I asked him again but he ignores me and heads on in. Huffing in frustration, I follow him. "Chance!" I snap as we walk up the stairs in a fast pace.

I do my best to keep up but it's hard when my belly is in the way! "Damn it Chance, slow down." He combs his hair back with his fingers before walking back down to me and grabbing my wrist again.

"Come on!" He says again as we keep going up the stairs. I pant heavily as he makes me keep up.

"Chance, please. Tell me what 's going on." We stop climbing the stairs and enter the third floor.

"Just wait a freaking second alright?" He barks, making me shudder. God he sounds so sexy when he's angry. I want nothing more than to ravish him right- "Here." We stop in front of the apartment Six C, I look at him questioningly. He rolls his eyes while unlocking the door. "This, is what I have been doing!" I gasp lightly as we enter the living room and I look around the room in wonder. 

"I have been saving up money to buy this apartment for us!" He points his finger in my face angrily. "I was avoiding you because I was afraid I would spoil it." 

I look at him lovingly as he continues with his rant. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known there was a good reason for this. Damn pregnancy hormones. "I don't know what to say..." I whisper, bowing my head slightly. 

Chance sighs, grabbing my into a hug, slightly surprising me. "Just say yes...." I smile lightly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"To what?" I murmur against his jacket. 

He pulls back from the embrace. "Move in with me....." He whispers.

"Of course I will!" He smiles in relief before letting me completely go. "Oh! Guess what I found out today?" He cocks his head slightly so i take his hand and place it on my stomach. "Were having a boy!" 

His face lights up. "We are?!" I nod eagerly, and out of nowhere he crushes his lips to mine lovingly.

 

 _ **~ONE~MONTH~LATER~**_

 

"Melanie! Edward!" I exclaim as I open the door. "What are you two doing here?" I hug Mel as they both come inside.

"Well you have been on home bound for the three months. I missed you!" I roll my eyes at her as we sit on the couch, Edward on the other hand stays on his feet.

"Come on Eddie, sit down!" I gesture to the empty seat beside Melanie. He smiles hesitantly as he comes over to the couch, Mel huffs impatiently and pulls him down.

"Edward, it's Jasmine for god sake. She's not going to bite!" I laugh lightly at them.

"I don't know about that, with these raging hormones who knows what's gonna happen?"

"Where's Chance?" Edward asks, trying to change the subject.

"He's at his dad's house trying to get the plumbing fixed.." 

Melanie narrows her eyes. "Why in the hell is he doing that?" 

"He's just trying to help him."

"Whatever.." She mumbles as she leans her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Whatever nothing, you're just miffed because he doesn't flirt with you anymore." I tease her but Edward doesn't take it like that so he growls and grabs her possessively.

She scowls at me.

"Look what you did! You made Edward jealous!" She mockingly yells as she tries to calm Edward down. He just gets even more pissed off.

"I'm not jealous!" He roars, Mel and I both giggle.

"Sure you aren't honey.." She pats his cheek lightly before getting off the couch.

"Where's the bathroom?" 

I point down the hallway. "It's the last door to the right." She then walks off, leaving me alone with Edward. 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chance's POV**

_**~TWO~MONTHS~LATER~**_

"See dad, I told you hiring a plumber was a good idea!" I exclaim as I flush the toilet, showing him that it works now. He huffs angrily as he takes a sip of beer and watches the NBA.

"Whatever! That damn plumber may have fixed it but he took half my fucking savings!" He grumbles as a commercial interrupts the game. I roll my eyes, I swear the man never appreciates anything!

"Just be glad you can actually flush without having the smell of shit fill the house now." I then head towards the front door.

"Where you going?" I sigh tiredly at him.

"I'm going home, to my girlfriend. See you later." He grumbles back a remark but I vaguely hear him as I get in the car. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Melanie, what do you want?" She responds in a panicked voice.

"It's Jasmine! Chance, you have to get here quick!"

I hear Jasmine screaming in the background, my heart rate increases. "What's wrong with her?!" I ask her as I slam my foot on the gas peddle, trying to get back to the apartment as fast as I can.

"She's gone into labor! I don't know what to do, I'm scared!" She starts hyperventilating on the other end of the line. "Damn it Edward, I know we need Carlisle. I told you he is on his way!" She yells at Edward, making me worry even more.

"Try to comfort her as best as you can! I will be back as soon as possible!"

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! The baby can't be coming now?!

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Jasmine's POV** _

I scream in agony, clutching my stomach.

"It's okay.... Chance's on his way alright? Carlisle will be here soon as well. Everything will be fine!" Mel whispers in a panicked tone, wiping a wet washcloth over my forehead. Edward's in the living room because, in his words, he can't deal.

"It hurts!" I moan in pain as another wave of contractions hit. Melanie flinches at my high pitched scream and goes over to the opened windows.

"I know you're in labor but you need to quiet down!" 

I scowl at her, gasping for air. "Well excuse me for being in pain here!" I yell breathlessly as the sudden need to push comes. "Oh god!" I lean my head back onto the pillow as I start to push.

"No! You can't deliver yet! We need Carlisle!" She lifts the covers at the end of the bed and shrieks. "Oh my god I see it's head!" She then runs out of the room. "Edward I saw it's head!"

I whimper in pain. "I want my mother!!!!!" I sob uncontrollably as another contraction comes and I feel like I need to push again. I pant heavily, trying my best from pushing.

"Where is she?!" Chance yells in panic. Hallelujah! He's here!

Suddenly the door slams open and Chance runs over to me. "Oh Jasmine, I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner!" He grabs a hold of my hand as Carlisle comes into the room with Mel and the rest of my family right behind him.

My eyes widen slightly. "You brought my parents?' I ask and he nods, tightening his grip on my hand.

"I thought you would want them here..."

My throat thickens with love. "Thank you...." I whisper and he leans down, kissing my forehead.

"Okay, how far along are the contractions?" Carlisle asks as he readies himself on the edge of the bed where the baby will be coming. I groan in pain, making Chance frown with worry.

"Not....not that far apart...." I tighten my hold on Chance's hand, making him wince slightly.

"Oh my.." Carlisle gasps lightly as he raise the covers to see the baby's already on it's way.

"What is it?!" Chance asks in panic. Carlisle gets in position.

"I see it's head, that means just a little while longer and you two will have your son!" He exclaims before smiling encouragingly at me. "Okay, just a few more pushes and this will all be over." I nod tiredly as another contraction hits. "PUSH!"

I push with all I can.

"That's it! Just one more push and he will be here!" I breathe deeply, waiting for the last contraction to come.

"Chance..... I don't think I can..." He kisses my forehead.

"You can do it honey. Just think about this, one more push and we will have our son!" He whispers encouragingly and the most painful contraction out of all of them come. I scream in agony as I push just one last time before a little cry fills the room.

Panting heavily, I look up to see Carlisle holding my baby in his arms.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy.."

I laugh weakly, stretching my arms out slightly. "Give him....give him to me....please....." Carlisle then stands up and walks over to me and Chance, handing the baby to me.

"Here you go." He smiles lightly.

"I can't believe it.....we have a son.." Chance whispers doubtfully as he reaches down and kisses our sons matted hair.

"He's so beautiful!" Mom exclaims as she and dad both come over to us.

"He certainly is a sight to see.." Dad says proudly as he watches his grandson squirm in my arms.

"What are you going to name him?" Melanie asks curiously as she grabs Edward's hand and pulls him closer to us. I smile up at Chance.

"His name is Mason Daniel Michaels." 

"That's a wonderful name." Chance says. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can, you are his father." He beams as he grabs a hold of Mason, looking at him in awe. I smile at the sight. My heart swells with love, knowing I did the right thing those many months ago when I confronted Chance. 

"I need to go clean him off okay?" Carlisle comes over to grab Mason but Chance holds onto him protectively. I pat his arm.

"Let Carlisle take him. It's alright...I promise.." He sighs before giving Mason over to Carlisle. He then takes Mason into the bathroom, making Chance even more nervous. I rub his arm soothingly.

"It's okay..." He then bends down onto his knees right beside me.

"Sorry... I'm just-" I smile sympathetically at him.

"I know.." 

Mom then sits down on the bed right beside me. "We are sorry for giving you such a hard time Jasmine.." 

I smile at her. "It's okay mom." 

She smiles warmly. "He truly is a beautiful baby. I'm proud of you..." I try to keep myself from crying.

"Thank you..." She then goes into the kitchen to get me something to drink.

"I'm proud of you too honey." Dad says, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Here you go." Carlisle exclaims as he comes out of the bathroom with a freshly cleaned and dressed Mason. I smile warmly at the squalling baby in his arms.

"There's my boy!" I coo at him as soon as Carlisle hands him to me.

"He seems a little hungry so i'm going to get the others to go to the living room with me okay?" I nod in agreement.

Chance then looks at me doubtfully. "I don't know about this Jasmine..."

"It's alright Chance, I just need a little privacy to feed him!" I nod towards the door as everyone else leaves the room. "Go on." He then sighs in defeat before kissing me and Mason both on the forehead.

"Alright, but i'll be in the living room if you need me." Once everyone is out of the room I look down at Mason. I giggle lightly before pulling up my shirt to feed him.

"Let's see if you're hungry."


	22. We Move On

**Chance's POV**

"It's okay Mason. Mom is here." She whispers soothingly, rocking him back in forth in her arms as we head into Bella's and Jake's home. The living room is a bit crowded since everyone else is already here for the big cookout. Jasmine sighs tiredly as we sit on the couch.

"Chance, he's been fussy all morning. I don't know what to do..." Mason suddenly starts crying.

"Mason honey, calm down..." I whisper soothingly.

"Maybe he's hungry." Seth says, wrapping his arm around Cathy - Jasmine's mom. She just shakes her head, bouncing Mason in her lap.

"No, I just fed him." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you checked his diaper?"

"Yes!" She whines, I chuckle and she scowls at me.

"What?" I ask, pretending I don't know what I did.

She rolls her eyes and continues rocking Mason. "Chance, stop teasing her." Bella walks over to us. "Has he been sleeping regularly?" Jasmine bites her bottom lip.

"No, he has been keeping me up for almost three nights. He has been having this fever, it comes and goes..." I frown, why didn't she wake me up if she was having trouble? Sure, I am used to sleeping for at most ten hours a night but if she needs my help I will gladly give up a few hours.

She looks at me guiltily. "I didn't want to keep you up, what with the college interview you had this morni-" I cut her off.

"Jasmine." I say sternly. "You know I would go to hell and back for the both of you, college is the least on my mind.." I whisper, she frowns. "Give Mason to me so you can go take a nap."

She opens her mouth to protest.

"Chance is right, let him watch the baby so you can get some rest. If the fever comes back we will wake you." She looks back and forth between me and Bella before agreeing.

"Alright..." She kisses Mason's cheek before handing him to me. I glance down at Mason, noticing he's calmed down a bit.

"He's probably being so fussy from lack of sleep." I nod, feeling dumb for not thinking of that myself. I glance at Bella nervously.

"Would you mind if I put him in your crib? Just for today?" She smiles warmly.

"You don't even have to ask! As long as the baby isn't here yet," She pats her belly. "I say that crib doesn't really belong to anybody.." I smirk lightly as I head down the hall way.

"Is there a baby monitor in there?"

Jake rolls his eyes. "Chance just put the baby in the crib, if he starts crying you will know." I narrow my eyes. I don't like Jacob, he can be such an ass. A while ago I would have picked a fight him but after what happened with Edward I don't even want to attempt it. I don't want to end up with another broken nose.

"Jake, shush."

Cathy scolds him before glaring at me. I roll my eyes. Even after everything that has happened her mother still doesn't like me. In fact, I don't think anyone here actually likes me, they only put up with me for Jasmine. Sighing, I gently lay Mason in the crib. Humming a lullaby as he slowly goes into a peaceful sleep.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jake's POV**

I groan as the bothersome boy leaves the living room.

"God, he can be so annoying." Bella wacks me with a dish towel that appears out of nowhere. "Hey!" I exclaim, she rolls her eyes.

"You need to shut up Jake, whoever Jasmine has in her life isn't any of your business!" I curse under my breath, Bella gasps. My eyed widen, oops, she probably thinks I am talking about her!

"I was aiming those words at Chance honey..." 

She narrows her eyes, again. "He is her imprint Jake, they have a baby together for crying out loud! How would you feel if someone complained about us?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Uh hello, your mother was pretty angry about our marriage."

She scowls. "She is my mother, she has that right. You are not her father so therefore you don't!" She hisses. I bite my tongue, trying not to piss her off more. A pissed off pregnant woman is not something you want to deal with. Someone from the room coughs awkwardly, trying to get our attention. The room instantly goes quiet, making it all the more awkward.

"Uh..." I chuckle nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Anyways!" Melanie bursts out, suddenly changing the topic. "What do you all think about Mason's growth? I mean, when he was in Jasmine's womb," She pauses because Derek snickers at the word, I roll my eyes at my son. "Isn't it weird that he has stopped growing fast? She didn't carry him for a normal nine months and yet he is now growing like a normal baby."

I bite my bottom lip. "Maybe Carlisle would know. He has been observing her for the past few months while she was pregnant." Edward comments quietly, making every one stunned. He mostly never talks whenever he comes over, I don't blame him though. We gave him and Mel a pretty hard time....

"I wouldn't feel comfortable having him around Blondie though. Every time she goes to see Carlisle the woman acts like she wants to run away with him!" Chance says teasingly as he walks back into he room.

"How much of that have you heard?" Bella asks quietly.

"Not much, just that you want to know why my son isn't growing as fast as he was..." 

"Well do you want to take him down there? It would probably just take a few minutes." Edward says thoughtfully, I shake my head.

"Jasmine would want to come with us and since she's sleeping, I would rather wait."

I groan quietly. That girl has him wrapped around her little finger..

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Melanie's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asks, concern laced in his voice. I scowl, swatting his hand away.

"Edward, it's fine. Just a few bruises." I murmur as I look at the light brown patches that are covering my arms...and several other parts of my body. "They will be fully healed by tonight.."

He growls quietly. "It doesn't matter! I hurt you.." He says weakly, bowing his head. I roll my eyes.

"Edward, I swear it's okay!" I wrap my arms around his waist. Seriously, he's making a big deal out of nothing. I can barely even feel the damn bruises. "Just relax, last night was amazing." I whisper, feeling a bit agitated.

Was I not that good? Insecurity wounds tight in my stomach. Edward relaxes, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mel. Last night was amazing, but it's not worth hurting you..." I scoff, pulling away.

"What the fuck ever Edward." I stomp angrily back to the house just stopping at the back door. I look back at him. "And just so you know, the longer you keep complaining about this means the longer you won't get anymore." I say before heading inside. "Hey people!!!!" I exclaim, trying to get them from noticing the little fuss I had with Edward.

Dad smiles at me.

"Hey Mel." I smile back, running over to him and giving him a huge hug.

"Where's mom?" He kisses my forehead.

"She's in the kitchen with the rest of the ladies preparing the food for the barbecue."

"Oh... Well are they almost ready? I am hungry."

Mom then comes out of the kitchen with a pan of hot dogs and the other women are carrying them too. My mouth waters just at the sight of the uncooked meat.

"Ooh this is so awesome! I haven't had a family barbecue in a long time!" I jump slightly at Jasmine, who comes into the living room with bed hair and her clothes all ruffled.

"That wasn't a long nap." Chance murmurs, kissing her on the head. She yawns lightly, leaning into his chest.

"I know but the second I smelled the food I woke up..." She says sleepily, Chance smiles.

"You need sleep...."

I bite my bottom lip, feeling a little awkward watching them. She just rolls her eyes. "Thirty minutes is long enough for a nap." I scoff, knowing about how little sleep she is actually getting. She lied when she told everyone about Mason's fever, I know for a fact that this has been happening for a lot longer than three days.

Sighing heavily, I walk over to her.

"I know you need to sleep for more than thirty minutes.." She scowls at me, probably not wanting the others to know the truth.

"I'm fine you guys. Really...." She pleads, I just sigh. Giving up on the subject, we turn our attention toward dad who is glaring at Edward. Shit, don't tell me he figured it out....

"Melanie." Uh oh. "I need to talk to you and Edward.." He turns to me, giving me the pissed off father glare.

I wince. "S-sure daddy..." I whisper, glancing pleadingly at Jasmine. She shakes her head.

"Some friend you are.." I pitifully mutter as we follow dad passing everyone, going into the woods where it is more private. I gulp nervously, already knowing him and mom are going to ground me for a life time.

 

_**888** _

 

"Dad It's not that big of a deal." I say making him ball his fists in anger.

"Not a big deal?! You sneak away late in the night to have sex with your boyfriend!" He glares at Edward. "Who I might add, is a vampire!" I roll my eyes, again.

"Well, I'm not a human either." He growls, or at least attempts to.

"It doesn't matter! You should have had the decency to wait till marriage, or till I am dead! You are way to young!" I sigh, not really bothering to defend myself. I know what we did last night was right and I am not sorry for it.

"Dad it's not like we'll be doing it anymore anyways..." Edward glances at me with sad eyes, I guess he's agreeing with me. Which just makes me more irritated. "I just wanted to try... I was -" I look at Edward again. "We.. were curious.. And for that i'm sorry..." I lied easily.

Yeah right I am sorry, last night was awesome and my dad not approving means squat. I know that's horrible to say but i'm a teenager, what else do you expect?

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasmine's POV**

I feel awfully bad for not helping Mel out but the man is really intimidating when he wants to be. Regardless of the fact we are way stronger than him and have the ability to turn into huge wolves, he's still her father.

I just then realize Mason isn't with us, panic rushes through me and I interrupt Chance, who is talking to Eric. "Chance!" He jumps, glancing at me in alarm.

"Yes?" He asks, mild surprise in his tome.

"Where's Mason?!" I shriek, making everyone look at us. Chance gulps nervously at the attention. How can he be worrying about them when our son is missing?!

"He's alright! I put him to sleep in Bella and Jake's nursery." He says calmly.

"He's. In. The. House?" I ask quietly, slightly embarrassed at my earlier outburst.

He narrows his eyes. "Yes..." I bite my bottom lip now looking at everyone bashfully.

"Sorry, I over reacted.." Some of them smile at me, others chuckle. I blush three shades of red.

"It's alright Jasmine, we understand. Being a parent can cause a lot of worrying." I smile thankfully at mom.

"I'm going to go check on him." Chance smiles, kissing me on the head. I mutter an apology and I go back in the house down towards the nursery.

"Mason!" I whisper happily as I walk over to the crib. He stretches out his hands swatting at the air playfully, giggling all the while. I lean over the crib.

"How's my boy?" I ask in a baby voice as I pick him up. He grabs a strand of my hair and lightly tugs on it, smiling at me. I kiss his cheek as I head back out to the back yard.


	23. Ten Years Later

**Melanie's POV**

"Mel!" Mikaela exclaims excitedly as she runs into the house.

"Don't run like that or you're gonna fall!" Jasmine yells sternly at her five year old daughter, placing her arm around Chance's waist as they come in. Mason, begrudgingly follows them with a pout on his face. I give Jasmine a questioning look and she just rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't pay attention to him, he's being a sour puss because we wouldn't get him that stupid video game he has been wanting for the last few weeks."

Mason scowls, which I say is rather cute. "It's not stupid mom! It's freaking Saints Row 3! You promised that you'd get for me..." He whines, slouching down onto the living room couch.

"Don't use that language young man! I know we promised you the game but we had to use the money for something else!" Chance bellows making Mason roll his eyes, it's obvious the boy doesn't find him that scary.

I groan as Mikaela collides into my legs, I smile lightly her. "Hey sweetie!" She giggles excitedly as Edward comes out of the bedroom.

"Yes, we know....." I give him a hopeful smile as he comes over to me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You are actually doing it aren't you? You're applying for adoption?!" She asks. I nod timidly.

Ever since Mason was born almost everyone I know have been falling in love and having children. The wolves, the ones that have found imprints anyways, have all stopped phasing even. Leah is a mother now to two kids. There is her six year old daughter Janessa and then there is Cole who just turned two a few months ago. 

Chance and Jasmine have Mason, who is ten years old. Then five years ago they had Mikaela. Thankfully, neither of my brothers have had children yet. They may be old enough to drink but they definitely are not old enough for parenthood.

Then there is my baby sister Erin, who is turning ten today. That's why everyone is meeting up at Edward's and my house, it's big enough for the party. It's depressing, seeing every one close to you growing older and having children when you can't. Carlisle told me if I stopped phasing Edward and I could possibly have children, but I can't do that to him.

If I stopped phasing, I would grow older while Edward would be frozen in time forever. I won't leave him. 

Shaking my head slightly, I walk over to Edward who is still talking on the phone with the adoption agency. We have been talking about doing this for years but we were to afraid because of Edward being a vampire. But we finally found the courage to do so, we want to have children together and this is the only option.

I know it's a big risk we are taking but it will be worth it. Edward would be a great father.

"What'd they say?'' I whisper hoarsely in his ear as he hang up the phone with a smirk on the edge of his lips.

"They said they will be sending someone over to evaluate us, to see if we'd be suitable." Hope shines in his eyes and I stroke his cheek, bursting with hope myself.

"Why are they making such a big fuss over this anyway? Is there something wrong with the kid?" Jasmine smacks Mason lightly on the back of the head, he squeaks in surprise. "Ow! What was that for?!" I roll my eyes, that boy sure is clueless sometimes.

"There is nothing wrong with the new born."

Everyone in the room - which is Leah, Thomas, mom, dad, Eric, Derek, Seth, Cathy, Chance, Jasmine, Billy and Charlie - go silent.

"A newborn!? Are you sure you can handle it?" Mom asks worryingly, I roll my eyes.

"We are sure. I mean, it isn't rocket science."

She scowls. "No, it's a baby, which is definitely more complicated than rocket science!" She exclaims, glaring at me and Edward.

Dad cuts in. "I'm rooting with Melanie on this one Bells," He receives a glare from her and raises his hands defensively. "If they want to have a child it's their call. I'm sure they can handle it."

Edward clasps his hand through mine, smiling at me reassuringly. "We've been wanting this for years..."

"See? Just let it go." He kisses her cheek lightly, making her relax.

"Speaking of going..." Leah says as she stands up from the couch with Thomas. "We have to go ourselves, Janessa's dance recital starts in an hour and we can not be late." 

Janessa jumps up, running over to the door eagerly. "Come on mommy!" She squeals in excitement, making everyone in the room laugh once, Leah grabs Cole from my mom and all three of them leave.

"Mom, when can we have cake?" Erin whines, grabbing a hold of mom's dress shirt lazily. She smiles at Erin. "Soon sweetie, we still need to go through your presents." She says nodding over at the table which is overloading with colorfully wrapped boxes.

Erin squeals as she grabs one of the boxes closest to her, which unfortunately is at the bottom of the pile. "Erin don't!" But mom is too late and the rest of the presents toss over anyone that's near them. Everyone bursts out laughing. "Erin, it's okay sweetie..." Mom murmurs as she helps Erin to her feet.

"It's not funny" Erin grumbles, crossing her arms and glaring at the presents like it's their fault.

I sigh disdainfully at the sight and lean my head on Edward's shoulder.

This is the family our child is going to grow up with?

Edward's smirks before responding. "Afraid so.." I chuckle, mom scowls at me.

"This isn't funny Melanie!" 

Dad rolls his eyes at mom. "Bella, she wasn't laughing at Erin."

"It was something Edward said." Mom then turns toward Edward, he raises his hands in defense.

"I was just answering her question!" I scoff at his cowardice towards my mother.

Honestly, she's not even scary! "Whatever!" She grabs Erin's hand and sits her on the couch. It becomes awkwardly silent then. Dad clears his throat and stands up.

"I'm sorry for that." He gives me an apologetic look, I shrug letting them think it didn't really bother me. Mom then scowls at the both of us.

"It's okay Jake." Jasmine says as she looks over at Mason and Mikaela, who are playing patty cake. "Mason's had a few derpy moments himself over the years.." 

Chance rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her shoulder lovingly. "Derpy my ass. I swear it's like every time we blink he's off hurting himself." Mason realizes they're talking about him and snaps his head over at us.

"No I ain't!" Chance glares at him.

"Yes you are. It was just yesterday when you got those scrapes on your knees!" Mason purses his lips and rubs his knees lightly.

"So? I can't help it that Mikaela likes to play tag." Mikaela giggle lightly. 

We are going to regret bringing a child into this.

"Most definitely." Edward whispers.


End file.
